Dark Council Saga Story V - The Depature of A Dark Lord
by Bahamut12
Summary: Hi All! This was a very emotional one for me to write since it is about Vowrawn and he is one of my all time favorite dark council members. These dark council saga stories come in no order but describe the dark council members and there daily lives. In this story Vowrawn battles a life threatening illness as his rivalry with Darth Thanaton becomes brutal. Can he survive?


**Through the Eyes of a Sith**

 **Dark Council Saga**

 **Part of the Darth Vowrawn Stories**

 **Story V: Departing of a Dark Lord**

The sith apprentice Darth Annis watched with an anxious expression as her master flurried around his private chambers placing some of his most elaborate robes in a travelling case. She wondered if he was going off world. It certainly looked that way. It must be important business if he was to leave his precious station on Korriban to attend other matters. Her master's power bases were widely scattered and so every so often the Dark Lord had to make the arduous trip to the systems of the outer rim making sure all was in order throughout his immense sphere of influence. As a holocron was removed from the shelve and placed in its protective, ancient casing and a metallic cylinder inscribed with the ancient sith glyphs went into the travel case the apprentice stepped into the spacious chambers of the dark lord to see her master fully. He seemed to be in a fractious mood to say the least. She knew he hated leaving Korriban as he was one of the young sith who had been forced from his home by those treacherous Jedi almost forty years ago, and that memory stuck in his mind like a thorn that had been stabbed into his side. The recollection of the event made his blood boil in seething fury as he ran a hand over his forehead to dispel the vision. That was the problem. For her master had an incredible connection to the force that granted him eternal visions of past and future. The young apprentice had told her master she wanted this power but her master had only stated what a hindrance it was: Not to be able to see clearly. To be so powerful and at one with the force it almost impeded your attempts at clarity. Darth Annis had been sent by her master to retrieve a personal artefact on Ziost that had been stolen from him in the plundering of Korriban's tombs. The tombs of the ancients were sacred to the sith order and their precious culture and any mortal, let alone a foolish Jedi who dared to disrespect their inviolable lore would have their hearts torn from their chests. An iridescent blue glow emanated from her palm as a shard of some description shimmered against her flesh, the sapphire light catching her eyes making them grow wide with an intense fascination. Realising however her master closing the travel case and knowing he would soon be departing Korriban she slipped the shard within the folds of her hooded black robe and strode with respect and silence into the room, bowing low at the waist while the dark lord had his elegant spine turned to her.

"My master, you are leaving Korriban?" She questioned, knowing that he would probably glare at her for that nonsensical statement but the dark lord merely exhaled sharply and strode to the far wall to examine his most precious holocrons to see if they would be useful to him on his travels.

"Your timing is impeccable apprentice. I said I didn't want to be disturbed" hissed Thanaton coldly clicking the protective case closed with a metallic snap before scanning the inner sanctum of his spacious chambers to see if there was anything else he required.

"I understand my master but I have something that belongs to you" Darth Annis replied, not letting her master's sarcastic tone unnerve her as she knew his mood was already soured. Something inside Thanaton snapped. First these irritating visions of the Jedi and now his apprentice disobeying him. A feral leer came into his eyes as he prepared to deliver an arc of deadly lightning at her but saw something shimmer with her palm and stormed towards her, grabbing her wrist roughly and staring at the object in her hand.

"What are you playing at apprentice?" Thanaton growled as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. Annis just stared at him in confusion. Were these visions warping his mind so much he couldn't remember what he'd asked her to achieve. She was only obeying his commands as she always would but something about his erratic behaviour wasn't right.

"You sent me to Ziost to retrieve an ancient relic that was taken from you. I managed to recover it from the hands of a now dead Jedi" Annis explained her shimmering blue eyes boring into her master's yellow ones before Thanaton snatched the shard from her hand and stared at it in disbelieve.

"I know what I asked of you apprentice. Don't insult my intelligence. However…" Thanaton sighed as he held the shard up to the light to examine it. On closer inspection with the light shining through the crystal Annis realised it was a pendant, and one that her master seemed to hold as if it were of great sentimental value to him. "How do I know this one is genuine? You could be trying to deceive me."

"Never my lord. I would never even think of…" She began but Thanaton raised a slender gloved hand cutting her off into silence as he narrowed his eyes at the shard before suddenly his amber hued eyes opened wide and he stared at it as if mesmerized. There was a lengthy silence between master and apprentice, teacher and student until Thanaton was the first to break the silence but his voice seemed different, low, thoughtful almost regretful. He had nearly attacked his apprentice for doing him a great and honourable service. If a master merely felt anger at their student for doing as they'd commanded there would be no integrity left in the sith order.

"This is…This is mine. I am honoured you have found this for me. When the Jedi attacked the group of assassins I was leading I thought I'd never see it again. It's of great sentimental value to me. It belonged to my former master but is said to have been worn by the great Naga Sadow himself" Annis' jaw nearly dropped at that statement but her composure held. She had found an artefact that not only was precious to her master but belonged to one of the great ancient, influential sith. It was a truly special moment that her master had received this ancient treasure from her hand. Perhaps there were more buried under the crumbled sith ruins in Ziost and Zigoola. But her master wasn't going to let her go gallivanting after artefacts for herself, particularly if he had another task for her to discharge.

"Then I am glad I have pleased you" the sith apprentice relayed simply, her voice humble and quiet as she dared not stand taller than her master, but with his elegant height towering over her anyway she knew that wouldn't be possible. From where she had lowered herself to one knee and lowered her head in upmost respect and obedience to her master she felt a sudden warmth brush her forehand as Thanaton touched her on the crown of the head.

"More than you know my apprentice, more than you know" The wise dark lord spoke in a low seductive whisper as realising time was of the essence he paced away from her to check the outer sanctum one last time.

"Why must you leave Korriban my lord?" Annis asked carefully so as not to pry into her master's personal matters but he merely loosed a slow exhale before turning to face her, fully satisfied he'd retrieved everything he needed before responding to her reasonable question.

"I have leave of the dark council to turn my attention to certain conflicts basing themselves in my sphere of influence. Uprisings if I may like to call it. People who answer directly to me but merely decide to handle situations without telling me. I despise wasting my time with sith who can't understand the simple term of obedience. If only you could come with me to teach them a lesson my young apprentice" Thanaton smirked cruelly at the thought of his powerful apprentice tearing all those who defied him limb from limb. She looked up at him imploringly at this statement not sure if she'd heard him. She wasn't coming with him?

"I'm not coming with you master?" she queried unsure of what he'd meant but a shake of his head was all it needed to confirm the answer.

"No my apprentice" Thanaton stated bluntly the small travel case clutched in his left hand as the expression in his eyes showed little sympathy. "I cannot have my apprentice away from Korriban. Only I can afford to go off world to tend to other matters. My right hand needs to uphold my power here. Is that understood apprentice?" She nodded in instant obedience, understanding what he asked of her as she bowed her head in submission before he swept for the chamber door, hearing on request that his ship was ready for flight. The artefact which his apprentice had recovered for him glowed in his palm and turned to face her. She had performed admirably in her last assignment and the last thing he wanted was to waste her talents to retrieve it again if it was lost. A sacred power like this, no matter how personal was better kept safe on the sith world itself with the most honourable person a dark lord could trust: their apprentice. "This will be of no use to me where I am going. You will guard it until I return. I would trust that honour to no one else" Thanaton spoke sharply as he lifted the shard out of his hand and slipped the chain around her neck, feeling unbelievable power close to her as the dark side pulse in the glowing gem.

"I shall protect this with my life master. You honour me" Annis said in a quiet mumble of awe as she remained cowed while her master was present.

"You honour yourself apprentice. Now I must take leave of this world for a short while but I shall return soon. My station with the dark council does not allow me to stay away from Korriban for too fractious a time. However do feel free to speak with my intentions to the dark council. You are welcome in their eyes and they shall listen to you. You are my enforcer, my sight where I cannot see, my darkness through the light. Together we shall strike fear into the heart of our enemies and being in my position I have assured that you and I can do just that…" The great leader of the sphere of ancient knowledge paused to consider something then added in that usual tone filled with wisdom and reasoning. "You have the true potential to go far young Annis. A dark lord? A future dark council member perhaps. I hear that Darth Mortis is impressed with your knowledge of sith tradition. That is quite a feat for one so young, but one I thoroughly encourage in my teaching. Without our traditions the sith would simply bask in each other's blood but these rules keep order and helps us to maintain the standard set out by the ancient sith millennium ago. Now I must report to my ship my apprentice but think on what I've said. You have potential…All you have to do is seize it for yourself." Before she could respond Thanaton swept from the room, his soft footfalls muffled even further by the plush red carpet on the academy floor as the dark council member was all cleared to leave the system at once. A lord of the sith could go wherever they pleased, particularly the dark council members. Their freedom was their right. For they are the most devoted and powerful sith in the galaxy and cannot be hindered by anything or anyone.

As Annis stared at the spot where the elegant form of her master had been standing she wondered was the uprising her fault? Had something caused by lesser sith triggered the fighting? Was he hiding something from her? She only wished for his swift return so they could complete her training and he would present her to be named a lord in front of the dark council.

 _Go in strength my master…Show all who defy the sith and what becomes of them…_

The powerful, slender form of Darth Thanaton had just reached the docking station when a familiar face greeted him in front of his own personal hangar. However seeing the person who stood in his way made his blood curdle in annoyance. His fellow dark council member and sometimes rival Darth Vowrawn stood in a strong stance, arms folded across his chest, deep crimson eyes blazing as he levelled Thanaton's gaze. The dark lord clad in his voluminous robes of flame a black was furious at being impeded but Vowrawn was merely there to escort him off world? But was he? _He just missed basking in my power so much he came to say his goodbyes…typical, sentimental Vowrawn. Why he gained a seat on the dark council I will never know. At least I actually worked for my power and deserve to be here. Don't even try and compare yourself to me Vowrawn…We will never be alike._ However for all the power in his stance, something about the dark council member wasn't quite right. The sith pureblood wore a pained expression on his countenance, staring at the floor now shaking his head as if dismissing an unwanted image. Darth Thanaton was more than aware of Vowrawn's emotional outburst but something here was no quite right. He looked almost wounded, pained in a state of shock. Then Thanaton noticed the colours of Vowrawn's robes, not his customary red and sliver, but plain black and that colour was traditionally only worn by dark lord's when someone very influential in their power circle had died. Why had Vowrawn come here? Well if it was to feed the great keeper of knowledge and the most powerful sorcerer of the sith order a sob story it would not be listened to. Thanaton had an uprising to quell, not attempting to sympathise with that pureblood. To his annoyance however the wounded look in Vowrawn's eyes almost pained to him listen but when he spoke instead of his usual enthusiastic, yet firm tone his voice contained a low growl and his words were very quiet.

"I gather you have heard the news Lord Thanaton" Vowrawn spoke, his voice sounding almost drone like, the melancholy caprice of the words disturbing the wise dark lord a fraction.

"There is nothing in the academy and on Korriban that I do not know. Why else do you think I'm head of my sphere of influence? Now step aside Vowrawn" sneered Thanaton cruelly not caring about the pureblood's demeanour but rather just attending to his business. For the sooner this was done the sooner he could return to his seat on the dark council and Korriban.

"The grand master sent me to deliver this message, you cannot leave" Vowrawn explained, lowering his head, his words mumbled as he spoke to the floor his words merely a tremble of what they last were.

"If you are acting on the grand master's authority why didn't he speak to me in person? He knows I am never absent from Korriban" snapped Thanaton crossly, refusing to let go of his personal possessions locked in the compact handheld travelling case, determined to depart and return swiftly. A dangerous glint flashed in Thanaton's eyes and Vowrawn flinched… _Good…_ Thought the powerful sith sorcerer inwardly still refusing to relent his malicious glower over the pureblood… _I know he fears me…Fears me enough not to stand in my way…Poor, insignificant, foolish Vowrawn…Why should I stand here and listen to you…There is nothing you can tell me that I do not already know…You just wish you had my intelligence and my foresight…_

Vowrawn's head snapped up suddenly as if he could sense what his fellow dark council member was thinking, but Thanaton had cloaked his mind with the force so there was no way, even with his force powers to unmask Thanaton's true thoughts.

"Grand Master Sidious conveys his commands through us. He has a lot on his mind…And so do I…" By this point Thanaton was seething in silent fury as he took a step closer. Why was Vowrawn hiding his face? _Finally…He admits he isn't worthy to look upon me…I knew he'd come to his senses that I was always the superior sith._

"I refuse to be delayed any longer by the grand master or by you. Now stand aside!" Spite dripped from Thanaton's words as he roughly pushed past the dark lord enrobed in his uncustomary black and swept through the doors to his personal hangar but at the nature of Vowrawn's next statement Thanaton stopped dead in his tracks, realising the reason why Vowrawn's emotions were seemingly out of place.

"I have been ordered by the grand master to seek another apprentice but I am not as young as I used to be. He seems to forget I was training as an assassin to my previous master before the grand master was even born into this world. Kaysa was irreplaceable…" Thanaton had, had enough. He couldn't stand any more of Vowrawn's procrastinating, refusing to just get to the point. With no prior warning Thanaton stormed over to him in a flurry of flame and black as he viciously tugged back the deep cowl hanging over Vowrawn's head but the powerful sith pureblood didn't react, eyes of blood colouration still trained on the floor. A cruel smirk flickered across Thanaton's face as he leered at him showing his sharpened teeth. _I told him she would be the death of him…Of course I was always right…_ Then finally he said it, his tone almost slurred in sound but it was audible. "The death of my apprentice has greatly hindered me. I have not the strength to teach another apprentice. Lord Kaysa was my legacy, my only hope to extending my pureblood line. There are none after me. I have no family, no children and I refuse to train another. No one can ever be as powerful as she was in my eyes." Thanaton glowered. It wasn't the nature of a sith to submit and surrender. Thanaton's body racked by experimentation of sorcery and the dark arts still refused to die with him, so why did Vowrawn feel he was different. A cruel thought but a realisation flickered in Thanaton's head… _Finally…that medalling apprentice was dead?! Dead!?_ Thanaton exhaled slowly, a sound which might be heard when one is relieved or thankful, closing his eyes in reverence, not only to the sweet news of that traitor's death but to Vowrawn's suffering. Since he was so extrinsically linked to his apprentice he felt pain when she was suffering. Hence why her death left with him a permanent scar, like a limp or mortal wound. _What joyous news! She's dead, she's dead. She's actually dead! How utterly delightful. Now Vowrawn will finally admit I was right and he will bow to my wisdom. He is actually mourning at her death. Ha! Such emotions of compassion and grief cannot exist within the sacred ideals of the sith order. You are a disgrace to your true people Lord Vowrawn and I'm sure no one will grieve at your death. You can be replaced. The dark council just have to find the right candidate…_ As the malicious thoughts of excitement swam through his mind he spoke out loud; sensing Vowrawn was weak and was in no position to challenge him.

"You overestimated her Lord Vowrawn. Just be thankful it was and illness and not me that got to her first. She involved herself once too often in affairs that were not her concern and I told you, you would suffer along with her…as usual…" Thanaton sighed again extracting the book from the case which that treacherous apprentice had stolen from him and the painful memory shot through Vowrawn like a bolt of lightning. "I was right."

"You have no idea what I'm going through. Someone like you could never understand…" Vowrawn choked quietly, his voice a small, pathetic rasp as he refused to look his greatest rival in the face. _Why did he have to be so powerful?!_ Vowrawn knew just by attempting to challenge Thanaton his grave would be dug early, but maybe that would be for the best. After all he'd lived a long, fulfilling live and he wasn't as he said getting any younger.

"No idea! Ha!" Thanaton laughed cruelly, narrowing his eyes sharply at Vowrawn before striding menacingly towards him. "You seem to forget I lost my most powerful apprentice! The grand master stole her away from me. That however, the loss of one student is not enough to dismantle my power and Lord Sidious knows better than to challenge me."

"You dare threaten the grand master?!" Vowrawn suddenly burst out, as a hot wave of anger burst rattled inside his chest as he marched towards Thanaton and tried to size him up, but the most powerful sorcerer and alchemist in the sith order loomed forebodingly above him, his shadow dwarfing the pureblood dark lord.

"It is not a threat Lord Vowrawn. I am loyal to the grand master and obey him without question!"

"But you just said…!" spluttered Vowrawn in confusion, his brow furrowing in frustration as he almost wrung his hands in despair with not being able to understand the situation

"I know what I said Vowrawn! But the grand master is the rightful ruler of Korriban and your apprentice wanted an audience with him. Those who betray the ideals of the sith order and lie to their superiors don't get that wish. You wasted half of your pitiful life training her and to be honest I'm not surprised. Who was your last apprentice…Oh yes that low life Lord Qet. He would've been a formidable weapon had I gotten hold of his tuition. And let's see…Ah yes…" Thanaton reflected cruelly, his tone almost humming with a putrid inflection as he sensed the anger writhing inside the pureblood dark council member ready to burst out but Thanaton would be more than ready for him.

"Don't you dare blame my apprentice's for their own transgressions. I was their teacher and more than proud to be. I will not let you insult my lineage!" Vowrawn suddenly shouted as behind his back a dark nexus formed in his palm ready to scythe the dark lord in the chest but Thanaton merely gazed at him and in an instant found breathing becoming an effort. Vowrawn's aged lungs were already suffering through his old age but the wise dark lord flew his hands to his throat as he sunk to his knees before Thanaton gauging his eyes with what should've been a pleading expression but it was one of anger and hate.

"You seem to forget Lord Vowrawn your powers are nothing next to mine. I suppose I'll have to let you find that out for yourself." His throat now physically constricting Vowrawn twisted on the cold ground in sheer agony as he felt the bones snap in his neck caused by Thanaton's sheer knowledge of the force. He didn't even need to form a fist to choke his enemies, he merely willed the force and it obeyed him for that was one thing his enemies never understood: Thanaton's unfathomable connection to the force and how he could wield it.

"All this time…all this time…You hated me…You deceived me…But why?" gasped Vowrawn, stretching a shaking hand towards Thanaton pleading with a wild look in his red eyes for some form of release from the torture but Thanaton merely glared at him, shaking his head.

"It's nothing personal Vowrawn, just be glad your apprentice went first. So she couldn't see her dear, beloved master suffer. If the dark council find you, you might not be alive to tell them of how you suffered at the hands of the second most powerful dark lord in the galaxy and that you merely begged for death and that I greatly obliged. I however will admit your contribution to our order will not be forgotten but we all have to move on. We must evolve. And how unfortunate you won't be around to see it…" With a sharp flick of his wrist, hand outstretched, a sickening ripping click and snap of bone sent Vowrawn's head limp to the side as Thanaton cleanly broke the pureblood's neck. Gazing at his handiwork, he brushed his hands together and stepped over the dead form of Darth Vowrawn, head limp, eyes closed, breathing racking in his chest as inevitably death was closing in on him. His lengthy, voluminous robes trailed over the once powerful dark lord as without a moment's hesitation he glided to the hangar door then paused to consider one final thing. _You're dead Vowrawn…dead…I told you no one opposes me._ Without a backwards glance at the murder scene he pulled his thick dark cloak around him and dissipated like a phantom from the surface of Korriban.

Two dark council members resplendent in their various coloured robes swept through the fiery heat of Korriban's desert, one female voice obviously leading the conversation while another more baritone like quality chipped in and out of phrases. These voices belonged to Darth's Hadra and Ravage. Darth Hadra, a powerful, influential female dark lord of the sith head of the Sphere of military defence while Darth Ravage smothered in his customary crimson was head of the Sphere of Military offence and yet for both their minds set on statistics and tactics of battle planning both of them couldn't decipher the events of the latest council meeting. With Thanaton absent, order was difficult to restore and Vowrawn's logic and reasoning was also going a miss. Speaking of Vowrawn? Wasn't he supposed to the return to the dark council by now with news of Thanaton? All this and dark lord's not at the supposed station was arousing the suspicions of the dark council particularly Darth Ravage who wasn't fooled. Hadra's voice was again the most prevalent in the conversation but Ravage voiced his thoughts with enthusiasm.

"Lord Vowrawn's absence is not one we should dismiss, it is not like him to be uncommitted to our cause" Hadra spoke firmly smoothing out the folds of her length crimson and blue robes as both powerful dark lord's strode to the Korriban docking bay to retrieve a message from Darth Mortis who was waiting for them.

"I still don't see why we have to meet Lord Mortis there. Of all the places…" Ravage growled, his off topic sentence obviously snapping Hadra's piercing yellow stare to him.

"I do not care about Mortis' meeting place Ravage. My only concern is for Vowrawn. I don't know where he would be except for the dark council chamber and he has been absent for the last four days." Ravage rolled his eyes to the sky, sighing in annoyance, interlocking his hands behind his straight spine as shot his gaze to her.

"Lord Vowrawn's devotion to our cause is firmly established. He works diligently and sometimes puts his quest for knowledge of the force before informing us of his whereabouts. He is most probably in his private chambers Hadra. After all his apprentice has just died" Ravage explained, Hadra nodding in understanding, realising the turmoil the dark lord must be going through. Loosing such a powerful, loyal apprentice was never easy for any sith, but getting over this obstacle to stand tall would be just what would prove his strength. Despite Vowrawn's present condition his spirit had not melded with the force, surprisingly the dark lords were unaware of his near death state. Did this mean he was slimly alive?

"Ah yes of course the powerful Lord Kaysa. The loss I'm sure is a heavy burden for him" Hadra almost sympathised but brought herself back the present. She was a sith lord of calculating presence and calm thinking and didn't need compassionate thoughts running riot through her mind.

"He did say Kaysa was his one true apprentice. Does this mean Lord Vowrawn will never take another student?" Ravage wondered aloud more to himself than to the female dark council member by his side. Almost reading his thoughts with her connection to the force her eyes sprang open wide in shock as she shook her head.

"He should be looking at the mastery of another apprentice. No matter his age or attachment to Kaysa…Still I sense…" She lowered her head, closing her eyes as the force granted her a vision of past events but still things were unclear and shrouded in confusion. "His suffering…" At the sudden shift of her behaviour Ravage blinked at her, his brow furrowing in suspicion as he couldn't help but engage with her facial expression. "It's Vowrawn…"

"What do you see Lord Hadra?" Ravage asked immediately, urgency gripping his voice as the force was possibly granting her away to glance the whereabouts of the pureblood sith.

"His pain is great…He suffers…He is surely dying…" When the living force broke its connection with her mind she stumbled backwards, placing a trembling hand on her forehead unable to believe what she had just witnessed through her mind's eye. "Dying?! No that's not true. Vowrawn isn't dead, I sense his living presence. If this vision is indeed true we must search for him." Seeing the pure fires of determination dance in her bulbous yellow eyes Ravage nodded without words knowing that this was the right path to follow. With Thanaton off world it would be difficult for the council to obtain order and stability in their ranks but perhaps with the restoration of Vowrawn's life he could restore balance in his absence. Still if he truly was near to death he needed to be found and healed quickly. Vowrawn's life was sacred to the sith order but both dark council members were oblivious to the true nature behind his condition. The fact that it was intentional, his death had been written in the stars and only the true power of the dark side could save him from his grave. They also failed to perceive who was truly behind this and if they did find out it would only mean justice wouldn't be dealt. For Thanaton was second in command of the sith order and almost right hand to the grand master. He was now sitting just above the dark council and any who questioned his authority would surely have no future in the sith order. The two dark council members began to search through the force for Vowrawn's presence.

Darth Mortis the oldest member of the dark council was surveying the Korriban docking station attending to his night surveillance duties. Having just heard back from his apprentice that all was well in his power circle, the dark lord clad in silver and crimson was most pleased at these most recent developments. He paced the ground, his malevolent figure still surprisingly elegant for one's body so racked with age and physical deformations as he suddenly sensed a powerful presence sweep into the Korriban docking bay and just by attuning himself to the force Mortis could instantly recognise the one who radiated supreme authority on Korriban, the ultimate sith, the grand master, the father of Korriban himself: Darth Sidious. Darth Mortis bowed low at the waist as the grand master of the sith academy swept into view, his long voluminous black robes billowing around him, eyes as usual shrouded in the umbra provided by his deep cowl. His elegant, clawed like hands were clasped in front of him as he saw the dark council member in his field of vision and greeted him in his usual cold rasp.

"I trust your apprentice relayed to you the most recent events Lord Mortis" Sidious intoned in a soft voice as Darth Mortis stayed cowed in the upmost respect to his leader until Sidious motioned with his hand telling him to skip the formalities.

"Yes my lord, indeed it was most welcome news. You just missed Lord Thanaton, he departed from Korriban a short while ago" Mortis explained as he saw the dark lord's mouth flicker into a smirk.

"I actually hoped to see him off world but no matter. He has my blessing and I trust your support" The grand master spoke in his usual quiet croak of a voice but Mortis caught every word and nodded in agreement.

"Lord Thanaton indeed has the full backing of the dark council. He is indeed a most powerful and loyal asset to our order. Perhaps in the near future he will take a new apprentice. You're student grows more powerful by the day I see. I am impressed my lord. You have trained her well." Mortis' tone was low and firm so as not to speak above his master but Sidious dismissed the praises of the dark council member. For every now and again Sidious grew tired and nochantly displeased with the way in which every sith in the galaxy constantly praised him. He was the grand master, they were his obedient servants, that's all there was to say on the matter.

"She is a fine apprentice. I could have chosen none other to pass my knowledge unto. She has served me well." Sidious answered then paused sensing a familiar presence through the force close to them and closed his eyes to gain a solid connection with the strands of the dark side.

"My lord?" Sidious made a derisive sound as he despised being interrupting or having his concentration meddled with as Mortis suddenly realised his master was in deep thought and stood in respectful silence. When many tense moments of quietness had passed between the dark lord, Sidious opened his eyes glowing with a fiery interior as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"He suffers greatly…He suffers…" Sidious whispered to himself shaking his cowled head, placing a hand underneath his chin the force still providing him with information. Mortis wasn't entirely sure what was happening but didn't want to render the consequences of interrupting his superior.

"Who suffers my lord?" Mortis asked, his inquisitive nature getting the better of him as the force was seemingly speaking to the grand master, every ebb and flow a part of his powerful, omnipotent form.

"I gather Lord Vowrawn was not present at the council session this evening and he is usually dedicated to his position and honours his title. It's his absence that seems to be affecting us all and yet none of us know why…" The dark lord spoke coldly, placing his hands behind his back, interlocking his talon like hands together when suddenly another ripple through the force and this time the grand master was able to see more clearly.

"It's true my lord. Lord Vowrawn's absence has indeed been puzzling us but perhaps he is merely focusing on the movements in his power base. After all he is probably trying to…" But before the dark council member could finish his sentence Darth Sidious had swept passed him as though he didn't exist ignoring his words of theory as he entered the door to Darth Thanaton's private hangar and there before him lay the answer to the unsettling movements of the force. The sith pureblood lay silent and still, apart from small twitches of pain as small shallow breathes emerged from his lungs, the grand master sensing his agony from where he stood. For a moment the supreme dark lord of the sith was stunned, almost gazing at Vowrawn in a stupor as he lay nearly lifeless and helpless on the cold floor his aged body occasionally refluxing in discomfort. Sensing he was still alive and needing to preserve the life of this precious pureblood Sidious was by his side in an instant, using the force to gently roll the pureblood onto his back, the pained expression in his face on the one hand causing Sidious to revel in his suffering but on the other hand the responsibility to save this pureblood's life for the future of the sith order. Darth Vowrawn was one of the most influential, loyal and powerful dark lord's on the dark council and therefore he had to be protected at all costs. Not realising where his master had disappeared too Darth Mortis strode through the private hangar of his fellow dark council member to find his master trying to feel for a pulse on Vowrawn's broken neck and Vowrawn himself sprawled lifelessly on the floor, head limp, eyes closed, his face a mask of pain as Mortis rushed to his master's side.

"Master…Vowrawn…how…? How has this happened?" Mortis gasped aloud at the unexpected scene before him and even the grand master himself had been caught off guard.

"He's alive…but barely. I need to decipher the source of his condition" Sidious explained thoroughly running a slender hand under Vowrawn's neck feeling the disjointed nature of the bones and twisted tissue of muscle and knew by this his injury was mortal and he was dying rapidly, his breathing seemingly slowing with every second that escaped them. Sidious called on the dark side to support some of the shattered bones in Vowrawn's neck. It wouldn't fully heal him but it was enough to numb some of the discomfort. "There are no bruises, no strangle marks. The break is clean and precise and could only be done with such mastery of the force. Yet something tells me that one of our own has done this. Attacking a pureblood is an inexcusable crime and yet this may be the work of a force sensitive assassin. We cannot know for sure until Vowrawn tells us himself" Stabilizing his condition had worked as Mortis knelt down by the side of his master to gaze into the now open eyes blazing with confusion, tears rimming the backs of his eyes as the agony almost overwhelmed him. He saw the familiar face of Mortis above him and the every comforting yellow eyes shimmering with the purity of the dark side itself as even near to death he found himself humbled in the presence of the grand master.

"Lord Sidious…forgive me my weakness…This isn't my fault…" Vowrawn rasped, his chest upheaving with pain as he bawled his fists by his side and slammed his right hand to the floor in frustration.

"This has nothing to do with weakness Vowrawn. You are to inform me this instant who has done this to you and do not attempt to lie. I will know if you do and I will ensure you suffer if you lie to me." Sidious hissed sharply as he supported Vowrawn's broken neck with his right hand while finding an irregular erratic pulse with his left.

"You…won't believe me…no one will. He is untouchable…Not even I could stand against him…" wheezed Vowrawn, his suffering heightened as breathing was becoming an effort.

"It's not a question of believing you. I know this is deliberate Lord Vowrawn. Who's done this to you…?" Sidious ordered fiercely trying to aid Vowrawn into a comfortable seated position but his spine merely crumbled and he collapsed back to the floor or he would've done had the stable arms of Mortis not been there to catch him.

"Thanaton…" rasped Vowrawn, his voice hardly an octave above a whisper but his tone was now so weak Sidious strained to hear him. Vowrawn coughed in pain then tried again, his words barely audible but this time they were clearer… "Thanaton…" Sidious just stared at him in confusion, eyes trained on the pureblood's face his expression swimming with agony as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I know of the rivalry between you and Thanaton but don't try to tell me he's put you in this condition. You may have just placed yourself here to blame him. Besides he has gone off world. I'm sure he'd have more important matters to attend to than attacking you!" Sidious snapped in a belittling tone as Vowrawn looked up at him imploringly, trying to reason with his master but Mortis gave him a querying look.

"What if their rivalry was so much that he tried to have Vowrawn killed? It is not uncommon for dark council members to leap at each other's throats" Mortis reminded still holding the weak, helpless Vowrawn in his arms as Sidious attempted to pry more information from him.

"But Thanaton…" Sidious shook his head, refusing to let his ultimate plan be impeded. "He is the moral compass of the sith order, the overseer of all our laws and obeys our principles more than any other. I need you to tell me the truth Lord Vowrawn…" Sidious spoke softly as not knowing what else to say Vowrawn croaked his name in a feeble whisper a third time and this evinced utter confusion between the two dark lords. While the grand master attempted the draw the truth from Vowrawn by resorting to mind manipulation the situation was become ever more volatile. Vowrawn was telling the truth but had he known his master's plan he could see why he didn't want to believe Thanaton was his attacker. If this was true Thanaton could be subject to execution but there was one thing, his saving grace. Thanaton's influence and power in the sith order gave him immunity from prosecution and as long as he had the support of the grand master, the ruler of the sith order Thanaton would still ascend to glory and take his master's place at his death. The sith order must be left in capable hands and Thanaton would provide that stability. All he needed was to twist Vowrawn's mind, toy with his emotions and then all would be resolved.

The most powerful sith sorcerer and keep of ancient knowledge on the dark council had his gleaming yellow eyes fixed on the lines of an ancient sith text, his powerful mind swimming with knowledge deep in focus as he was alone in his private chamber in his personal ship returning to Korriban. Having dealt with the uprisings and struggles in his power base it was time to return to his seat on the dark council and report to the grand master. Thanaton's private vessel was most impressive. Every room connected to the next and was filled with knowledge of some sort be it holocrons, ancient maps, scrolls or books the dark lord always travelled with his most precious pieces of knowledge and passed the time extracting their secrets. The powerful dark lord at this present moment was examining the interesting notion of Tulak Hord's lightsaber techniques and the formation of the first saber staff. Dressed in a voluminous robe of crimson and black the fabric fitted his elegant frame perfectly as he stood to retrieve another text from its resting place in the wall. Even in his own private vessel the walls shimmered with the very knowledge of the dark side its self and there was little that the dark lord didn't know. Marking the page he was on Thanaton picked up his hand crafted lightsaber and examined it carefully. Every sith saber was special and personal to the one who created it, this one more so to Thanaton as the crystal embedded in the metal was a fragment of the power used in the weapon of Freedon Nadd himself. The hooked, curved wooded handle had been also etched from Thanaton's own hand, carving it to his own design. He remembered as a sith apprentice whittling the handle with a blade, carving the wood until it had the right shape and depth. But it was the power of the dark side that made his weapon so powerful, what made him so powerful. What made that insignificant fool Vowrawn so weak compared to him and to witness him die by his own hand was so…Speaking of death, why hadn't Thanaton sensed Vowrawn's life force meld with the dark side in death. It was usually instant. _Vowrawn is dead…Vowrawn is dead…I know he is…_ Thanaton repeated to himself almost to comfort his rising distress then suddenly his eyes widened in a shocked realisation as he leapt to a section of the ship's archives, scattering texts and holocrons in disarray until he found the volume he was looking for. A large, dust covered leather tome inscribed in the ancient sith tongue. Without even looking at the contents as Thanaton knew the text by heart he plunged into the book flicking the pages over rapidly until he came to the section he was looking for. It contained a section of Naga Sadow's spirit melding but this was different. If Vowrawn was dead why hadn't his spirit melded with the force? As much as Thanaton was sick to admit it he sensed Vowrawn's presence, weak and faded but he still sensed him. He hadn't left him for dead when he thought he had. Uncharacteristically Thanaton slammed the book to the floor, a growl of frustration escaping him as he seethed, pacing the ground as he sensed that unworthy presence the nearer he got to Korriban. _How could he have survived!? Impossible! I need him dead! DEAD! If the council discovers this I'm ruined! I can't let this happen. Not after everything I've worked for. I will be the ultimate Sith! With my death the sith order will be plunged into disarray and we will have no heritage, nothing to be proud of. I wanted to make the sith in my image! The way I want them to be! A race of pure, powerful specimens who could uphold the power of the dark side and the glory of our ancestors. Why does Vowrawn stand against me! I'm only doing what's best for the sith order! But perhaps…_ Thanaton relaxed as his breathing slowed realising there was a way around this, to still achieve his ultimate goal and keep expanding his invite knowledge of the sith and sharing it with other. _The grand master will protect me. He knows what I am capable of. I am his second in command. His voice in his absence. Even if I am proven guilty of attempted murder he will protect me and his word is final. I have the protection and power of the grand master on my side. Vowrawn doesn't stand a chance against me and should've fled Korriban while he had the chance. Well I'll prove to him how powerful I am! No one mocks my power and breathes again!_ Thanaton hissed a smirk lighting up his feral face twisting with cruelty as the most powerful sith sorcerer recalled the most brutal of Ludo Kressh's constriction spells. Surely he wouldn't survive that. _What do I need to do to kill you Vowrawn…What do I need to do?! Why won't you just die!?…I have my powers and the grand master you have nothing. The dark council cannot save you. You are weak and dying anyway. All you need is a little help from me and you'll have a tomb of your own. I dare say when I rid your presence from us it'll be a day of celebration. You are an ulcer in the pure body of the sith order and I am coming back to cut you out! I am the surgeon with the knife coming to extract the infestation from the heart of all we stand for. You may as well watch the stars tonight Lord Vowrawn, for it'll be your last chance to see any form of light…!_ As the malicious thoughts send a delicious shiver racing up his spine at the thought of that nuisance being quelled from Korriban and being six feet under his ascension to ultimate power would be assured. As the ship emerged from hyperspace into the atmosphere of Korriban the dark lord prepared the landing cycle, picking up the old text in his hands and continued were he left off. The landing was far from smooth but as soon as the ship landed on the sacred holy ground of the sith Thanaton swiftly exited the boarding ramp, travel case in hand ready to report to the grand master and the dark council. Korriban…finally…Powerful, strong, sacred, ever welcoming Korriban. As he strode like a fiery shroud across the sands towards the academy he heard the voices of the ancient dark lords in the tombs around him and they were words of praise. This was his destiny, for even the ancient dark lords approved of Thanaton becoming the new grand master. This was going to be a powerful, refreshing era for the sith indeed. A era dawn of a new era, one of success, one of victory and one of conquest. The time of Darth Thanaton was beginning and every sith would bow down before him as he was named Darth Thanaton, grand master of the sith, father of Korriban, ruler of the sith. _Welcome home Lord Thanaton…Welcome home…_

Darth Vowrawn was sitting upright against his bed rest, the healing of the inquisitors for now supporting his neck but broken bones would take many days to knit together so while a cure was being deciphered from the many healings arts of Marka Ragnos and Naga Sadow. So while this was being done Vowrawn had his entire neck and chin held in place with a head restraint which seemingly pained him and restricted any movement of his neck which caused him great discomfort? _If only Thanaton weren't so animalistic towards me then I could ask him for a cure, but he seems to want my head…Lord Thanaton whatever I have done to offend you please tell me…_ The thoughts reeled through his head as another problem became apparent. Vowrawn was not only severely injured but the inquisitors thought he was also extremely sick. Seemingly through his increasing age the pureblood had contracted a rare strand of blood disorder that seemingly withered his body until he was no longer able to stand. Over the past few days the strength in the dark lord's body hadn't recovered and his lack of an apprentice to support him and carry out his wishes made this a testing time for the dark council member. Other members of the dark council paid their respects and kept the pureblood sith company, especially Darth Hadra who wished there was more she could do to aid his pain but she had stated her expertise wasn't in the healing arts. Vowrawn had merely thanked her for her loyalty to him and dismissed the notion. _All this just to protect suffering me…Perhaps I am valued here after all…_ Another inquisitor entered the room her dark blue robes heightening her shapely figure as she scanned the series of images presented to her on the breakage of the dark lord's neck. Vowrawn sighed in irritance. If they were talking about his weakness he could still crush them with his mind. Vowrawn even though he was dying still had incredible strength in the force and could warp a person's mind just by staring at them so it was best they not be ridiculing him. As she came over to examine his current state he sighed in boredom. It was the same thing over and over again. He only wished he could be fully healed and leave this room that was hurting his eyes, but thanks to his aging body and Thanaton's assistance in nearly choking away his life force he would never fully heal. Not quickly at any rate!

"You condition is grave Master Vowrawn but rest assured we are working on a cure as fast as we can. The dark council has been informed of your absence and wish for your swift recovery" The inquisitor clad in deep shades of sapphire spoke, eyes swimming with concern, face a mask of concentration as she felt the many distortions of the broken pieces of bone in his neck. The dark lord let a sigh escape him, rolling his crimson eyes to the heavens as if he had to think with effort about his reply, his voice not that usual friendly, humorous tone but one that signalled his short temper and the fury writhing within him. Physically he knew he was weakening and this greatly angered him. He was a dark lord of the sith, a member of the dark council, one of the twelve most powerful sith in the galaxy. He was supposed to be omnipotent!

"Don't talk to me about conditions Vizla…" snapped Vowrawn coldly seeing her jump slightly at the nature of his voice, the fury building inside him even more as he realised she was concerned for him. If there was one thing the dark lord couldn't stand it was being pitied and aided. The powerful sith pureblood had gotten out of worse situations than this with nothing but his connection to the force for company and he had remained strong. Something about these injuries sustained to the red-skinned dark lord disturbed her, as if it had to be done by one of their own, someone with great influence and power perhaps. "I don't want to be reminded of my suffering. If only my neck were fully healed we'd have a fair fight!" Vowrawn's voice escalating into a cruel shout as at this she tried to supress her concerns and tapped several screens on her holotablet examining the latest sets of x-rays of the dark lord's broken neck.

"Lord Vowrawn I know you are greatly pained but you must rest. I know this isn't ideal but we must aid you to a perfect recovery so that you may take your seat again on the dark council" The inquisitor named Vizla spoke in rising concern but Vowrawn's voice almost made her lose that pitying side of her all together. Feeling sympathy for a dark lord was foolish, for it was only suffering that made them stronger. She sensed the many dark emotions writhing within him, ugly and cold as the dark lord clenched- his slender hands into fists at his sides feeling anger at his weakness.

"I do not need anyone's aid. Especially yours!" snapped Vowrawn coldly as the pain coursing through his neck was turning his usual friendly disposition sour and cruel, his normally cheerful sounding tone thick with malice as he twitched his neck slightly and grimaced at the movement of the shattered bones which were being held in place. The inquisitor knew that as powerful as Vowrawn was he couldn't attack her this hindered and physically weak and she was just carrying out the grand master's orders. Vowrawn hated to admit weakness; it wasn't in his pure sith blood and would never be. He had hidden his fatal illness, concealed it from all who supported and were loyal to him and his enemies but now it had resurfaced again and his condition was fatal.

"Lord Vowrawn I know your suffering but you mustn't protest. I have orders from Lord Sidious himself to place you under the medical care of the most powerful alchemists in the academy. This isn't ideal my lord but we are doing all we can." Vowrawn's deep blood coloured eyes blazed aggressively at her as he managed to push himself upright a little, straightening his spine, hands hanging limp by his sides, Thanaton's cruel words running like poison through his head.

"Don't mock me Vizla. You work for Thanaton, I know you all are loyal to him. So why would you help me? I am his sworn enemy now" Vowrawn inversed confusion as he exhaled deeply trying to understand the situation he was in.

"It is true we are Thanaton's allies but we work predominately for the grand master. We are trained under his hands in the arts of sith sorcery. We obey his every command just as you and the rest of the dark council do. You've shown bravery beyond any sith I've ever known my lord and you will soon recover to serve the father of Korriban once again" Vizla's voice was soothing, soft, gentle as she perched by his bed side clasping his frail hand in hers. She could tell just by contact with his flesh that his body temperature was dropping and that he was in a lot of pain, but being the powerful dark lord that he was he merely called on the dark side to numb the discomfort and he managed a small, faint smile flicking his gaze towards her. His voice adopted it usual warm tincture as his chest rose and fell in short racked breaths, trying to stem the latest burst of pain through his neck.

"Even in this condition Vizla serving the grand master is my life. I am his humble servant and yet…I worry for the future of our order"

"Lord Vowrawn, you are not thinking clearly the order of the sith is in safe hands. Lord Sidious has already selected a successor so all will be in place when he can longer exist here" Vowrawn narrowed his eyes in an inquisitive fashion, the female inquisitor named Vizla still sitting beside him watching the emotions play on his handsome facial features until he asked the important question.

"Who is this successor Vizla? I am entitled to know who I shall be pledging my upmost loyalty too" Vowrawn asked curiously as his brow furrowed forcing the pain down from his chest as he waited impatiently for a response. As she was about to give the answer the grand master of the academy himself swept into the dark lord's private medical ward, elegant hands vied like claws behind his straight spine, posture carrying his powerful yet shadowy figure as his thick black robes surrounded him fully from head to toe. His voice was its usual prolonged rasp and as usual power radiated from him as he was the being who represented the sith order and contained the dark side solely within him. Every inquisitor in the room immediately fell silent, ceased their work and showed upmost respect and loyalty to their master by bowing low at the waist. Even Vizla had sensed his presence and knelt on one knee before him, Vowrawn acknowledging his presence but not having the ability to stand or kneel he was excused from protocol.

"Vizla you may take your leave. I must speak with Lord Vowrawn" Sidious spoke in a low hiss but his words were audible as the cold nature of his command had the inquisitors instantly obeying his orders, leaving the supreme dark lord of the sith alone with the dark council member. _His pain is unique…I sense his suffering…Indeed a one of a kind of plague but one that has a cure…He is indeed as strong through the illness as he always has been throughout his life…impressive._ Vowrawn kept his head lowered in respect not wanting to undermine or show weakness to his master as Sidious approached him without warning, a clawed hand reaching out to grip at his chin examining the bruising and wounds across his face and lower neck. Feeling the pain bite through him as Sidious forced the broken bones in his neck to move upwards out of their healing position, Vowrawn uttered a small cry of discomfort which he couldn't hold back which caught the dark lord's attention. "The break is clean…" Sidious soothed in a more calming caprice as he lowered his hand seeing his fellow sith's obvious distress. "Whoever is responsible for this possesses great physical strength. The fact that you are alive is testimony to your strength. You have earnt the right to call yourself a dark council member…" Vowrawn was truly humbled by the compliment but didn't want his master to be mocking him with that hunger for sarcasm but he could read the expression in his master's face. This was no façade, this was praise coming from the most powerful sith lord in the galaxy and he kept the need to smile deep down in his chest which once again began to burn with pain.

"My master if I may be so bold as to ask…Who is line to become the next grand master?" Vowrawn asked trying to pick up where Vizla had left him in suspense before the grand master's sudden appearance but the ultimate dark lord of the sith shot a murderous stare his way, glaring daggers at the pureblood sith before pacing away from him, gleaming eyes of sulphuric fire dancing with the sheer mystical power of the force itself.

"That is not what I have come here to discuss with you Vowrawn, what I must speak with you about is of grave importance. Your attacker must be caught and dealt with" Sidious spoke in a firm voice, the hem of his concealing black robes trailing along the floor as he strode with malevolent purpose, his soft footfalls making little or no sound to the ear as his mind teemed with contrasting thoughts. _Vowrawn is one thing his fellow dark council members are not…persistent…_

"My attacker…but my lord I have the right to know who…" But before Vowrawn could finish his sentence, the supreme sith lord knowing immediately what he was thinking using his unique force abilities to dissect his mind it was only a matter of time before Vowrawn paid the price for his inquisitive nature. Thanaton said it would get the better of him someday and the grand master certainly didn't approve of that streak in him, not in the least. Knowing he would feel the most pain if pressure was applied in the already broken area the force crushed the dark council members neck as unable to restrain a cry of discomfort he gazed at his master with a wounded, defeated expression apologetic for his transgressions.

"There are greater matters concerning us Lord Vowrawn. You will find the answers to your questions all in good time…Now then did you relay my instructions to Lord Thanaton?" Sidious demanded, his bestial growl of a voice in sighted fear and obedience to all that crossed his path and even a dark council member was no exception. The dark council worked for and ultimately served the grand master.

"Yes my lord" Vowrawn spoke honestly lowering his head in submission, the torment fading away as the pressure was relived from his already injured neck, head being supported by the device that was hindering his movements even more. For until the inquisitors found a suitable cure more modern means was needed to stabilize the pure blood sith, even if it meant clamping his throat in a vice. "Before he attacked me…" he lowered his voice to a frail choke of a whisper hoping the grand master wouldn't glimpse his words but he heard every last syllable, snapping his frigid yellow stare at Vowrawn who regretted immediately engaging in secrecy around his master, for Sidious could peer into the soul of any being he chose and could read their thoughts as easily as scanning a book for information. No one hid anything from him on Korriban, even the most powerful dark council members such as Vowrawn and Ravage couldn't hope to conspire against him. Which they wouldn't for every sith in the order showed upmost respect and loyalty to the grand master. There was only one sith who's power rivalled that of his own and that is why he would be set to take his place as grand master. Someone who could carry the sith imperative forward and instil obedience and devotion to every being who populated the galaxy.

"Unless you have any tangible proof that Thanaton is responsible for your condition then I'm afraid this injury of yours will have to be marked as self-caused. Why should I believe your words over his…" The dark lord hissed in a cruel manner sweeping beside him, engaging with every vagary of emotion crossing the pureblood sith's face: Frustration, anger, pain… _The makings of anyone truly powerful in the force…_ Sidious spoke inwardly to himself, Vowrawn knowing there was only one thing to do to prove his innocence and the truth. Reaching steadily with both his hands to the device on his neck the dark lord unlocked the restraints holding his already frail neck in place and released them. He needed to show his masters the scars of their tussle and then would the unique bruising and snapped bones show him who was responsible for this. But even if Vowrawn was telling the truth Sidious had been aware of their rivalry from the start and knew something like this would occur, when one went for the throat of the other so devised a cunning strategy. No matter if Thanaton would guilty he would still have the grand masters full support and he would still become the grand master of the sith. Sidious would not jeopardize the order for one soul sith who could easily be replaced but a small, non-existent part of him pitied him. One inquisitor who had remained present in the medical chamber saw what the dark lord was attempting and rushed to his side trying to restrain him as she knew taking the support away from his neck would surely crush his windpipe and then cause his death but Sidious held up a slender hand, bidding her to retreat. There was no choice for her: She had to obey her master. Respecting the wishes of her master and the dark council member she backed away, head lowered showing upmost loyalty to both dark lords of the sith.

 _Lord Vowrawn is in so much pain. It is understandable if he wants to end his life. No one deserves to be put through this…No one…_ Thought the female inquisitor thought to herself as she felt hot tears stinging the backs of her eye lids knowing that with the removal of that device surely he wouldn't survive the hour. Her master and her soul companion would die and nothing could be done to save him…All except one…One dark lord who could resurrect him but would he find that space in his heart to do so? Feeling a slightly nauseating feeling grip his stomach the dark lord released the restraint and a day after the attack finally the markings were revealed and they were a wonderful sight to any dark lord of the sith. _I can feel him twisting in pain and perhaps Thanaton was a part of this. Still no matter…This will not impede my plans for Thanaton's ascension._ Waiting for his master to pass judgement or speak Vowrawn just sat in agonizing silence his head lolling forwards from the lack of support to his broken neck, guilt and shame flickered across his face. His master was seeing the once powerful Darth Vowrawn in all his weakness and it caused him to hate his physical self. He placed a trembling hand on his neck with distain and before the grand master could interpret Vowrawn's emotions the dark council member was… _Crying!_ Thick pearly, blood coloured tears streamed with the heat of his anger over his cheeks, placing a hand to his forehead as he dared not look at a reflection of himself for if he saw one it would only bring more tears to his eyes. The Sith embraced the spectrum of emotions, from the heights of transcendent joy to the depths of despair which was why the grand master thought it was better if Vowrawn released how he felt. Better to get all those feelings which haunted him out into the open instead of letting them go unchecked. Even a dark lord of the sith was allowed a time of sadness for it was an emotion and that was to be expressed even if it showed pity or sympathy. Those two words were what Sidious detested more than anything and he was going to give Vowrawn a drop of any sympathy he might've had but he was certainly going to stand by his side at this time of difficulty for him. The brutal bruising that twisted around Vowrawn's neck like a thick ribbon of purple and blue was the most striking feature of his suffering. It enveloped his entire neck, his upper chin and parts of his cheeks were mottled with burst blood vessels. For a moment the supreme dark lord found his words lodged in his throat as he moved closer to inspect the injuries but Vowrawn's low self-pitying voice paused him for a moment.

"Look at me my master. Look at what he's done to me. I'll never be the dark lord I once was thanks to him. Just look at what he's done to me. I can never show my face to the dark council again…They'd only laugh at my weakness. There's no mercy if you suffer. You just have to show how powerful you are and fight back but now I know I'm dying I don't see the point…" Vowrawn rasped in the bowels of his throat, feeling sick to his stomach that he was admitting defeat, Sidious revelling in his suffering as he placed a soft hand behind his neck to support the shattered bone healing some of the torn cartilage around his throat as Vowrawn felt a small relieve as some of the pain was lifted but Sidious was doing nothing to numb the pain. This was Vowrawn's own making and he refused to show him an sympathy but still he had lost his pride, his strength but didn't deserve to lose his honour as well so the supreme dark lord of the sith spoke for him, his voice radiating wisdom and authority.

"You may be dying Lord Vowrawn but I can't remember seeing a stronger sith in death such as yourself. You have outlived most sith on this world, even the great Naga Sadow himself. Not many dark lords can boast that achievement" If Sidious was attempting to ease his suffering unintentionally it worked slightly as the image of all his triumphs sent a warm smile lightning up his once depressed facial features, his eyes seemingly sparkling with life once again.

"My Lord I thank you for trying to raise my spirits but the reality has set in. I have been told by the inquisitors even though there is a cure my injuries are great and I don't have long to live. I am already very sick as I have been for hundreds of years. I couldn't have anyone know about it…My pride would be…"

"Except me…" Sidious glowered, his soft tone suddenly turning sharp and biting narrowing his hypnotic eyes to slits in his direction. "I've known of your condition ever since you were brought to Korriban and made an apprentice. I wanted you however to discover that for yourself. Yes you may by dying Lord Vowrawn but there are ways in which we can prolong out existences. You have lived a long a glorious life Vowrawn, in fact you are like myself in many ways, cunning, wise, influential and a mind so strong willed it could break through any problem or torture thrown your way. When you were captured by the Jedi they couldn't extract anything from you…Why was that Lord Vowrawn?" Sidious asked the rhetorical question, knowing this conquest of his from years ago but wanted Vowrawn to restore the memory to his mind to keep his honour intact.

"I…separated my soul from my body. I was untouchable. I survived all their methods of force suggestion, torture and imprisonment and I revealed nothing." Vowrawn awoke from the memory and shot back in a tone so pained that it stunned even the ultimate sith for a moment "My master that was when I was young, healthy and in the prime of my power. I am merely a shadow of my former self now. I would never be capable of those abilities in the force now. The force relies on the living body and mine is dying so my powers are leaving me. This isn't how it was supposed to end…" Vowrawn spoke in a hoarse whisper coughing slightly and as he reached out a hand to cover his mouth blood stained the skin as his condition was reaching its peak and there was no healing technique in all the force that could prevent such a militant disease from taking its victims.

"It's not going to end Lord Vowrawn. You will still outlive me. That I promise you" That promise might've been short lived however as the dark lord saw the blood trickling from his mouth and knew slowly he would be choking to death if action wasn't taken. Sidious slipped a firm arm under Vowrawn's head to support him, aiding his possible death as best he could while Vowrawn appreciated the presence of his master being with him. If he was to die now, with the presence of the grand master life will have been complete. Sidious wasn't planning on leaving the dark lord alone to his death but it could be prevented for at least another year of so the right cure was sought out. Suddenly Vowrawn saw her, his apprentice…the one he'd saved as an infant. Young Kaysa was at her master's side in an instant clutching at his hand trying frantically to save him, seeing her by his side and her young smiling face he reached out to comfort her as seeing him in this state upset her.

"Don't cry over me apprentice. Let me look at you…" Vowrawn spoke as Kaysa closed her eyes feeling his warm hand on her cheek, that powerful embrace and protection that had saved her from imitate death. "You have grown into a true sith lord. I am proud of you my apprentice…So very proud…" On the physical plane Sidious knew Vowrawn was hallucinating as there was no apprentice here and besides she was dead, buried in one of the tombs on Korriban. It was said that only the most powerful sith's would gain visions of what meant most to them before they died and that was his apprentice Kaysa. Suddenly his mind releasing him from the vision his eyes sprang open searching wildly around for his apprentice but all he sensed was the omnipotent presence of his master beside him, aiding him in his pain. There had been no apprentice, no return of his student, just his mind playing tricks on him. "Kaysa, my apprentice. She was here my master she was here. I saw her!" Vowrawn protested in a strangled gurgle of a voice as he had to eject blood from his mouth to carry on breathing. Sidious shook his head in a calm collective manner, standing by his side sharing his torment.

"Lord Vowrawn your apprentice is dead. It was your strong bond to her that temporarily made you see her before you lost consciousness. She is dead…" Sidious intoned the harsh reality his voice a chilling whisper as Vowrawn incensed his mind had deceived him wiped his eyes with the back of his hand refusing to let his master see him cry. After all he'd lived a fulfilling life, what was wrong with dying now. At least his master was with him and he'd gotten to see his apprentice one last time. He saw her eyes in his memory, her eyes that he'd grown attached to as again Sidious felt a strange delight in his suffering. It was interesting and yet disturbing. Something about his condition seemingly plaguing force sensitive and no one being able to sense the condition before it took route. If this plague was in the heart of the sith order it must be eliminated at all costs. It would cost some of his dignity and pride but perhaps it would get him up on his feet again. He didn't realise however how much it was going to hinder the great dark lord, particularly when his most bitter rival decided to impede on his peaceful death.

Darth Thanaton, dark lord of the sith, keeper of the sphere of ancient knowledge never looked more satisfied. A malevolent leer flared across his face as even though Vowrawn was alive he looked like death among the living and was shown for the true weak, pathetic being he really was. Most of the dark council, particularly Darth Hadra were surprised and shocked by his state, Hadra trying to sympathise with him but Vowrawn hindered by pain and the indignity of having to wear this breathing device merely gestured her to leave him. Since his neck had been shattered in the sith sorcerer's brutal attack, his windpipe was crushed and therefore he could not receive air from his natural body so a transparent pipe ran across his upper lip, the tube feeding through the bridge of his nose to give him the air he needed to survive. While the length of the see through pipe ran downwards and was connected to a bottle of oxygen, the bottle resting on a device so that he could easily transport it with him. Having looked like he'd just been removed from surgery half-finished or born of an ill family Darth Thanaton backed away from him in a repulsive gesture, while Vowrawn merely just sat in silence, the sick dark lord ignoring his obvious attempts to pain him even more as he knew with a heavy heart he was dying but didn't want his death being soured by Thanaton's cruelty. The dark lord remained docile and very approachable in his fatal condition as even the force couldn't give him the energy to rise in anger. He had a limited amount of oxygen in the supply doing everyday activity such as climbing the long stairs to the council chamber and combat training was out of the question. Short of breath and often winded Vowrawn was often supported by Darth Hadra who had aided him since he was diagnosed with his condition and for that he thanked her, owed her much in the last stages of his life. The pure blood sith hoped he wouldn't speak with him but that mocking voice from the dark lord enrobed in flame and black ran cold in his veins but he hadn't the energy to anger anymore as every wrong breath he took would waste away precious seconds of his life.

"I always told you, you were an ulcer within the pure body of the sith order and now looking at you I can see I was right as ever" sneered Thanaton in disgust as he examined the breathing device, and artificial piping around the pureblood's face with distain.

"Please Thanaton. My inevitable death doesn't need to be plagued by your lust for revenge. I need to think…" Vowrawn growled in an attempt to sound intimidating but Thanaton merely snorted in derision and placed his hands on his hips glowering at him. Were the grand master present he wouldn't be bothered to attack his fellow dark council member but since he was alone with some of the other dark lord's on the council he was able to heighten his suffering. Vowrawn would pay for starting the long, aggressive feud between them. He had admitted to Thanaton he had been jealous of his quick rise to power and had attempted to kill him on previous occasions but when Thanaton decided to strike back it was much more brutal and punishing than Vowrawn had expected and now he regretted challenging him. It had inevitably cost him his life and his dignity.

"I see what you're trying to do. You don't want to even talk to your old friend. You disappoint me" Thanaton's voice was so biting and sarcastic that it almost ripped open the fabric of Vowrawn's heart. Calling Vowrawn "friend" even in a mocking gesture made Thanaton sick to the stomach. In fact just looking at that "sick creature" was enough to cause him to be sick so he turned away, exhaling dramatically as though he was almost cleansing his pure being from being in his presence.

"I am not _your friend…"_ Vowrawn hissed in a rasp of his former voice, coughing a speck of blood from his mouth before sitting back in a calming gesture, hands in his lap breathing deeply.

"I often wonder do you need this? Or is it just to gain what little sympathy we all might have. To get a dark lord in your corner to fight for you. How do I know this isn't all one façade and you're just trying to get every ally of mine to turn against me for what I supposedly did to you" Thanaton seethed in hatred as he spied the oxygen bottle in its canister resting by Vowrawn's feet and strode towards him, hand outstretched as if to summon the force to crush it to kill him where he was but instead he just inspected it, obviously intrigued by the device.

"You know what you did Thanaton. I may have started this feud between us but do not try and justify the ways in which you are subjecting me to all this pain. I apologised and paid for my errors. Why don't you just do the same?" He gazed at Thanaton from the corner of his deep crimson coloured eyes as he saw him examining the canister that was currently sustaining his life. "And please Thanaton do not touch that…" Vowrawn almost pleaded with him, just wanting the cold, cruel presence of Thanaton to leave him alone in his dying state but he simply gazed at him, feral eyes flashing a sulphuric yellow hue as they pulsed with a murderous energy.

"My errors? I do believe all the errors are your Lord Vowrawn. You brought this all on yourself and now you see fit to impose your condition on everyone else" sneered Thanaton, his face now a mask of hatred as just seeing the dark lord sitting there looking so helpless and innocent snapped a nerve inside him. _That pureblood has played on our sympathies for the last time…You don't need these petty contraptions to keep you alive. If you're so powerful in the force you'll prove it._ Thanaton thought bitterly as before Vowrawn could repel him he grabbed the thin plastic tube above his upper lip and ripped the right side cleanly through the flesh of his nose where it had been surgically placed and blood spurted from the dark lord's face. Not wanting to cause trouble or risk having Thanaton pain him even more Vowrawn wanted to supress the pain but the movement was so sudden and brutal that it made him cry out in discomfort as his hand instantly flew to his face, blood pouring from his right nostril, part of the life support connection cable dangling helplessly by his right cheek as he found breathing becoming an effort as he tried with trembling hands to replace it. At first Vowrawn was so shocked and in so much agony he didn't know what to say then glared menacingly at Thanaton, trying to sniff blood back down into his throat, blood dripping down his face and staining his colourful robes of silver and crimson as he felt hot tears sting the backs of his eyelids as the shock finally caught up with him.

"You're not even worth my time…" choked Vowrawn in annoyance as the blood filling his nose and lack of oxygen to his left lung was starting to make him queasy "If you were suffering like this that would've been the last thing I would've done to you. You see my suffering yet you seek to heighten it. Why?!"

"For all you've done to me!" Thanaton retaliated, smirking in a malicious manner as Vowrawn's hands were shaking with illness as he tried to replace the tube across his mouth but his current condition was making him struggle. Darth Hadra, the powerful female dark lord of the sith had watched the entire scuffle unfold and in the end she had to protect her pureblood mentor no matter how powerful and influential Thanaton was, she had to defend Vowrawn. Such unauthorized brutality would not be tolerated in the dark council chamber and Darth Thanaton upper keeper of all sith traditions should've known better whether Vowrawn was his enemy or not. She flew over to his side in an instant, a blur of yellow and red as she soothed the dark lord by trying to replace the life support to Vowrawn lungs getting her hands covered in blood in the process and shot a murderous glare at the feral sith lord, glaring at his victim in a delight that almost sickened her. She didn't want this scene attracting the attention of the other dark lord's in the room so she kept her voice to a low hiss but her expression showed how horrified she was.

"Thanaton! That was unnecessary and uncalled-for! Vowrawn is already suffering uncountable amounts because of you and your temper. He was defenceless and you know how much pain he is in. Even I don't condone this violence. Apologise to him right now!" Hadra snapped, appalled at his behaviour as she frantically examined the device trying to fix the pipe before Vowrawn ran out of the limited oxygen he was getting to his already feeble form swimming with illness and fatigue.

"Why in all of Naga Sadow's born days should I apologise to that diseased being?! Besides he hasn't apologised for what he did to me!" Thanaton countered viciously watching in perverse pleasure as Vowrawn choked on his own blood, struggling to breathe feeling pain enter his chest with each attempt to breathe clean air.

"Yes I did! I regret every waking day what I did to you! You just can't remember it!" Vowrawn shot back in a sudden burst of anger but Hadra again comforted him by whispering in a low, soothing voice wanting to get him into a medical care as soon as possible. No matter how hindered he was, his life was still sacred to the sith order and she was going to aid him.

"Vowrawn please, you are very sick and we need to seek the aid of the inquisitors immediately. You shouldn't be here in your condition. Thanaton will not get away with this I promise you" Hadra intoned gently as Vowrawn was refusing to comply with her demands but in the end he knew he wanted to live and so let Hadra help him to his feet, clutching half of his bleeding nose in his right hand and pulling his oxygen bottle along with the other. "I'll take that Vowrawn. Let me help you" Hadra spoke her low whisper almost soothing his distress as racked by lack of air and blighting pain shooting through his face he slipped an arm around Hadra's neck limping by her side still trying to replace the pipe across his upper lip, struggling for breath.

"Just what he deserves…" Hissed Thanaton cruelly to himself as Hadra had been the only dark lord to see this event; even Darth's Ravage and Vengean were completely oblivious. Seeing the form of Darth Mortis sweep into the chamber the great sith sorcerer narrowed his eyes as he was sick to the stomach to think he was offering that pureblood sympathy. After all he was the one who was jealous of his power and his glory and had attempted on his life first.

"Lord Hadra…Vowrawn!" Mortis was almost taken aback as he saw the dark lord's present condition, blood dripping from his face, half of the life support hanging from his neck, looking like he was about to die before him at any given moment, a limp in his stride as he felt the pain racking in his chest without the clean flow of air for him to breathe. "What happened here?"

"It's just…a malfunction" Vowrawn gurgled in discomfort as blood dripped over his hands as he tried frantically to replace the pipe through the torn side of his nose before his energy was completely drained

"Vowrawn you know as well as I do that…" Hadra began but Vowrawn looked up at her with an imploring expression not wanting to undermine Thanaton again for he feared if he did in his sleep Thanaton would merely switch his bottle of pure air that was keeping him alive to one of a toxin which would kill him in seconds. Deciding to keep this just between him and her might guarantee his life for a while longer but Hadra sighed in annoyance determined not to let Thanaton crush his confidence any further.

"If you tell him he'll kill me…Thanaton wants me dead…"

"Hadra, you are to escort Vowrawn to the inquisitors and watch over his condition. In the meantime I shall question Lord Thanaton" Mortis said in a firm voice as Hadra nodded in obedience before aiding the stooped dark lord shuddering with pain from the council chamber. Vowrawn was still in such a state of shock and pain that he stayed completely silent throughout his slow and discomforting walk to the inquisitor that would stop his death…for now. The sudden snatching of the life line from Vowrawn's upper lip had slashed through the right side of his nose and the bleeding was continuous.

"Lord Thanaton" snapped Mortis in a cold tone as Thanaton pretended not to hear the aged dark lord, scanning the walls of the dark council chamber rolling his amber eyes towards the ceiling. "Lord Thanaton may I have a word with you?" Knowing that he couldn't ignore his fellow dark council member for long the keeper of all sith sacred knowledge swept from his seat in his usual customary grace before following Mortis to a dark corner in the spacious hallowed chamber knowing exactly what he was going to be asked about but Thanaton had the perfect defence: The past and The grand master of Korriban himself. He wouldn't dare let anything happen to him, after all he was his future successor and soon to be the next grand master of Korriban and the next ultimate sith.

"Yes Lord Mortis?" sighed Thanaton in placatory boredom, placing his hands behind his back and staring at him directly, eyes blazing "I trust this is important"

"If you explain and do not attempt to deceive me why you attacked a pureblood lord of the sith then yes it is important! This is a serious crime, even for a sith of your calibre to commit and you claim to uphold all traditions and laws of the sith…but yet you attack a pureblood. It is like you are attacking us! Do you care to explain all this?!" Mortis glowered at him as Thanaton was obviously affronted of someone doubting his loyalty to the sith ways. He was the voice of all tradition and reinforced all sith lore be it boundaries, ancient figures and the ways that bound the sith together and made them powerful. It was only because Vowrawn had attempted on his life that he was only showing him how he felt, otherwise there would be no quarrel between the two.

"Do not bring me and my loyalty to the sith order into this! I would lay down my life before compromising our ancestors. How dare you even ask such a question of me!" Thanaton seethed in outrage as he turned his back to Mortis and puffed his chest in a powerful stance refusing to give any ground.

"I will ask any question I desire lord Thanaton. This does not justify why you attacked Lord Vowrawn. He is already dying and by birth right should be given an honourable, quick death and you are only heightening his suffering. What is your motive?! Please Lord Thanaton I'd love to know…" Mortis snarled in derision as the black bearded dark lord of the sith tried to goad Thanaton into raising his voice but the wise sith master was not about to take the bait.

"He could not justify why he attempted on my life! Do you really think I would've had a motive to kill someone that sacred to the sith order without just cause. He was just so twisted and jealous that he couldn't apprehend my rise to power so he decided to kill me. He believed that by birth right he should obtain all the glory and riches of the sith but I had to work and serve for every bit of power I learnt and gained. It's not just once my life has nearly fallen into his hands…and Vowrawn would never tell you this…" Thanaton sneered menacingly, swinging back to face Mortis gazing at him piercingly "He then attempted on my life again, this time with three separate assassins all of which fell to me. I then warned him I would cause him pain for the rest of his life if he did so again. The third attempt was made and I am merely keeping my promise! It was my life that was in danger. You think Vowrawn was the innocent one when in fact he was the one trying to kill me all this time! I am the victim! Not him!" Thanaton had, had enough of his fellow sith almost crying over Vowrawn as if he was something special! He wasn't! He was merely some power hungry, thieving pureblood who wanted to take Thanaton's power and special force abilities for his own and now paid the agonizing pain for crossing that line.

"That's not how it looks now does it!?" Mortis glowered at him, pointing to the dried trail of blood on the council chamber floor "He looked very sick when I saw him and you look like all is well with you."

"He is dying anyway with or within my help! I just want to put it through to his head that after three attempts on my life I am sick of him trying to take away all I have persevered for in life. You can't save him! None of you can. We're better off without him" snarled Thanaton, his upper lip curling with menace as he swept away from Mortis unable to listen to that prattling old fool defending that pureblood who was so obviously in the wrong. Why were the council so blind?!

"Vowrawn has twice the honour and twice the courage you will ever have. I believe you even attempted on his apprentice's life as well" Mortis retorted as in pure rage Thanaton stormed in a flurry of orange and black towards him and grabbed him by the front of his robes in his rough grip, intimidating him with the mere murderous glint in his eyes.

"That was only after she stole from me and took away my integrity!" hissed Thanaton spitefully seeing Mortis' confident stance whittle away before the dark lord as no one had the gall to insult Thanaton's honour and left unscathed. "I don't attempt on sith's lives for no reason! I always have a motive behind my actions! I am not a mindless killer which some of you seem to think I am. I can be very reasonable and a very forgiving master if you'd only see the truth! I can give you what you want…"

"You'd never have the power to…" Mortis began in shock at Thanaton's vicious actions but again that cruel light that was dancing in his dark eyes made the dark lord more unsettled

"Oh I will soon enough Lord Mortis. For you see Lord Sidious had given me his blessing as his successor and after his death I shall be Darth Thanaton, father of Korriban, the supreme dark lord of the sith and the grand master of the sith academy. It was about time you all knew the truth. You are looking upon the future grand master and you dare to talk down to me. When I become the ultimate sith and the father of Korriban you will have to kneel before me whenever I see fit. I hope that settles everything. Now I never hope to see that treacherous pureblood again!" With a last incensed stare at the old dark lord he slackened his grip, pulled his robes around him and swept from the dark chamber leaving Mortis so bewildered that for a moment he scares knew what to say.

"Thanaton…grand master…Why would Sidious choose?" He began to himself and then stopped. Thanaton's power and honour of tradition was indeed a wise choice but to be subject to Thanaton's every command turned the dark lord's stomach slightly. However his thoughts again turned to Vowrawn and judging by his condition when he first laid eyes of him, he didn't have very long to live.

Ushering him quickly into his private medical ward Vizla stood abruptly, her eyes sprung open wide at the nature of the condition of the dark lord, blood trailing the floor, breathing device sabotaged, as Hadra carried him, supporting him in her strong hold.

"Master Vowrawn…Lord Hadra. What happened? How did this happen? I calculated my operation and this shouldn't have happened…" Vizla said in shame frantically picking up the life pipe and trying to thread it around his upper lip and then saw the ruin of the right side of his nose and the blood and this took things to a whole new scenario.

"It is not your fault Vizla. It was a very strong dark lord we know. Please can you help him? I must stay here with him. He needs me" Hadra said calmly as Vizla nodded, obeying the dark council member's orders without question as she knew there would have to be another emergency operation performed on the dark lord to make sure the breathing apparatus were working properly.

"Lord Vowrawn you are going to have to undergo emergency procedures again. I'm sorry" Vizla pitied the weakened form of the pureblood sith as Vowrawn sighed knowing this was a usual aspect of life to keep him from death so he didn't complain or show defiance. He merely nodded as he was in too much pain to speak and his lungs were filling up with blood making breathing an even more impossible task than before. When Hadra had the knowledge that Vizla was supporting him fully she strode to a corner of the room and meditated on the latest set of circumstances, cowled head lowered hoping that Vowrawn would stay strong for his people, for the dark council, for the sith and for her. Vizla guided the ill dark lord to his bed and bade him to sit down as she inspected the damage to the pipe linking the breathing apparatus to his airways and shook her head in distain. "The right valve has been completely ripped open. I will have to construct a new one. This will take some time but you will have to return to a breathing mask while I do this. I'm sorry" She apologised again but the warm hearted sith lord knew she was doing all she could to help him and ease his suffering so her loyalty and temperament deserved to be acknowledged. At least she was standing by him and showing him upmost respect and honour in this time of suffering and indignity for him.

"I understand Vizla. This is very advanced technology. It is working and helping me to get through each day so it is a blessing to me. I can still teach my students and go about my duties with the academy but is there any way to…" Vowrawn gestured to the bridge of his nose and shook his head almost as if humiliated "hide the device. It isn't attractive"

"I am sorry Lord Vowrawn but it is not supposed to be attractive. It is the only way I can connect the supply the oxygen from the bottle to allow you to breathe. If only your neck were fully healed you wouldn't need this. I cannot change the appearance of this device but it is saving your life and that is more important" Vizla stated as Vowrawn nodding in agreement still kept his head lowered as he knew for the rest of his life his honour would be left shattered as every apprentice, dark lord and acolyte would never look at him in inspiration and strength again. They would just see him as a weak, sick dark lord who'd lived out his uses and was using all the methods he could to prevent his death. The thought of walking through the academy with that device made him sick but it was the only way he was going to live. Knowing it was going to be a long procedure he was going to start it sooner rather than later as he complied with her soft orders and lay down on his spine, closing his eyes not wanting to see his horrific reflection with that horrible pipe drawn across his upper lip ruining the symmetrical figuration of his handsome face. In his youth the young Vowrawn had always been told that image was important and even though aged and in the last stages of his life he was still wanting to carry that imperative forward but with this device marring his skin it evaporated the last traces on honour he carried and marred it on his skin for the last few years of his life. He felt the plastic thin tube being hooked across his upper lip and clipped temporarily to his nose just to get some flow of air into both his lungs. It was already easier to breathe but it was difficult to stop the bleeding coming from the severed skin in his nasal tissue.

"You are brave Lord Vowrawn. So very brave" Hadra commended kindly as she sat down by his side and as he turned his head to look at her felt a pang of pity in her heart that even she welcomed. Just staring at his confused, pained face, blood marring his skin, skin a pallid complexion, that device sustaining him she wondered how it would feel if it were any other dark lord in his situation.

"I don't deserve your flattery" Vowrawn risked saying as Vizla had told him not to speak but the two dark council members wanted to converse and there was no way a lowly inquisitor like her was going to stop their discussion even if it was going to slow her progress or not. She was about to respond when Vizla's voice cut in, a little more unsympathetic this time, more like him for past preferences.

"Lord Vowrawn, once this is done I do not want any more reports to me that you have been attempting to take this off" Vizla warned holding up the broken, blood flecked tube which Thanaton had sliced from his face and at this he knew what she was talking about. Hadra looked at him in confusion as to what she meant but Vizla continued "It hurts me my lord to see you in such pain. I wanted to save your life and you think you wouldn't need the aid and just took it off the minute to placed it on you and look what happened…You couldn't breathe, you couldn't replace it. You nearly died! Never ever take this off without my consent. I'm sorry my lord but it is for your own safety that I ask this of you" Vizla spoke bravely, commanding a dark council member but in the end Vowrawn's integrity was too shattered to argue so he just let her weave the tubing around his upper lip connecting it to the oxygen bottle as she set about hooking the right tubing into his ripped nasal passage. She clenched his hand in hers as Vizla administered a numbing anaesthetic but not one that would send him into the blissful sleep of unconsciousness so he just had to grin faintly and bear with the pain. As a dark lord of the sith he had experienced more pain in his life than the average sith lord but he went through it so routinely he didn't feel it and Hadra knew he was putting on a brave face just to ignore it.

"Very well…" Muttered Vowrawn in a nasal tone as she urged him not to speak for the sake of the repairable process. Hadra continued to watch on with genuine concern, hoping this inquisitor knew what she was doing. The body of a dark council member was a sacred vessel and demanded honour and respect but she was doing a noble job and Hadra remained silent to allow the young sith lord to concentrate.

Shortly after the fierce encounter a fortnight ago Darth Vowrawn was back on his feet, losing his elegant posture through having to drag that lifesaving bottle behind him he was hurrying back to his chambers as fast as his limited supply of air would allow for a nights worth of reading. Through all the events of the long days and the pain he was going through he needed something interesting to take his mind of how he was feeling. The only sound in the main academy concourse was the dark lord's muffled footsteps and the tired breathing from his device. Since he couldn't breathe naturally from his chest he inhaled from his nose and the air from the bottle travelled through the pipe providing him with air to breathe. Truly he didn't want it this way but it was necessary to sustain him and no matter how much the dark council and his fellow sith mocked him for his weakness or condition it was keeping alive and that's all that mattered. Spying an elegant shadow lurking in the corridor which proceeded his present passage he knew who was residing down there so it meant he would have to climb the stairs but without Hadra to aid him the pureblood sith knew if he used all his oxygen reserves climbing the stairs he wouldn't survive long. It was so humiliating not to be able to even do the most simplest of things, for someone who radiated such power but in the end Vowrawn knew his condition would not allow him to raise his pulse above normal and so he continued towards the shadow. Perfectly positioned just when the pureblood didn't need him the, tall, elegant figure of Darth Thanaton swept into view, his voluminous robes settling around him as he glowered at Vowrawn in distain. Vowrawn kept his slow pace not taking any time to engage with an any conversation with the dark lord but soon as an insult left his mouth there was nothing he could do. Thanaton thought it best while he was passing to throw an insult hoping the pureblood would react. Thanaton knew how to give him grief and how to frustrate him. Once Vowrawn had earnt his respect, such a powerful and inspirational dark lord of the sith, but now watching him limp around, half dead, plagued by a genetic illness and severely handicapped he'd lost all that power that had made him so fearsome. Thanaton knew he could crush him easily, even without that illness so just taunting him this horrific time for him was even more worthwhile.

"Sorry to get in your way artificial lungs" Thanaton jibed cruelly as Vowrawn's rational side told him not to retaliate but he needed to set one thing straight.

"There is nothing wrong with my lungs. It's because of you and the fact you broke my neck that I have to carry this hindrance around with me!" Retorted Vowrawn sharply gesturing to the bottle of oxygen he had been trailing behind him but Thanaton shook his head and strode up to him, picking up some of the see through piping which connected his breathing to the bottle and twirled it between his fingers forcing Vowrawn to come closer to him for fear of having it ripped from his face again.

"How the mighty hath fallen" Thanaton scathed seeing Vowrawn didn't like that remark but he wasn't going to fuel another brutal argument that would surely end in his death. Every scuffle had ended up with Vowrawn clinging onto life and yet he still wouldn't die. Thanaton had remained conflicted as to how to deal with this failure to dispatch his enemy but at the end of the day he was dying anyway and the damage was done so just seeing him choke on his own blood was more than enough to satisfy him. "This isn't permanent is it?" purred Thanaton in delight but Vowrawn thought it was a regular question and answered in a sheepish voice.

"Of course it is. My neck will never fully heal, therefore I cannot breathe independently. Now please would you let go of that Thanaton it is very important to me" Vowrawn spoke in a slight panic that Thanaton might just sever the cable again and watch him die and choke on the floor but just keeping him suffering was more pleasurable for him and striking fear into him also made him smile.

"Oh I'm sure it is. I can see now why you have no legacy. Not even a sane sith lady would find you attractive. It makes you look…" Thanaton was about to finish the cutting remark but Vowrawn finished it for him snatching the cable from Thanaton's cold grasp.

"Weak I know…I've been told many a time" Vowrawn croaked head lowered, trying not to insight his anger or raise his pulse above normal to savour his limited reserves of air. Furious at being out predicted Thanaton without warning snatched the vital link, the pipe that ran between his upper lip and the bridge of his nose. One tug was all it needed and he would be dead at his feet. Never actually thinking it would come to this Vowrawn was actually frightened as he thought Thanaton was going to crush him then and there and with no defence or ability to fight through his sickness he was hopeless against a dark lord of Thanaton's insight and calibre. "Thanaton…please don't…I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. Just please don't kill me…" The sight of Vowrawn almost trembling before him made Thanaton want to yank that stupid device from his face again but seeing him crushed and defeated before him made him think differently.

"Kill you? You're not even worth my time. So all I'd need to do would be to disconnect this thing and you'd stop breathing yes?" Thanaton questioned cruelly quirking an eyebrow knowing exactly the answer watching Vowrawn's skin turn sickly pale as he begged again.

"You know I would. I cannot get this replaced again. Please don't Thanaton…I'll stay out of your way and away from the dark council if it means you sparing me. I refuse to die like this by your hand" Vowrawn trembled but through the blind fear looked Thanaton in the eyes and saw that familiar murderous gleam that he had always received since the day he had attempted to murder him and now the tables had turned and he was the one suffering, the one being humiliated and it was painful and hurt his heart down to its darkened core.

"Never returning to the dark council...That could be quite useful. Then I wouldn't have to look upon your plaguing features when the sessions resume. That sounds promising" Thanaton shot back in a malicious hiss as he pulled the cable down slightly and Vowrawn immediately shot a hand to his wrist to prevent him for snatching it again. He couldn't pull away for that would rip the life line from him anyway so he had to protect himself.

"Don't Thanaton please I beg you…Just let me leave and I shall never trouble you or the dark council again." It was truly unthinkable for Vowrawn to surrender his coveted seat on the dark council but his life was more important and in the end he had to come to terms with the dangerous bargain.

"Very well but I hold you to that" Thanaton sneered releasing his grip on the transparent wire between his nose and mouth and Vowrawn knowing he was free limped away with Thanaton's cruel voice sounding like a death rattle in his head after him "You could never hope to defeat me. I am twice the sith you would ever be. You disgust me and I hope your face doesn't have the displeasure of seeing me again!" The insults setting in and his condition making him realise how hindered he actually was he stopped to stare at his reflection in a mirror, the mirror which once adorned the walls of Darth Annis' chambers and then stopped. His reflection, that person staring back at him it couldn't be him, weak, tired, fatigued, ill, stoop shouldered, pale…Then his fingers reached up and touched the piping providing him with his life force and it caught up with him. This was his condition, the way he would die and it made his insides almost wither just staring at himself like this. _Why? Why did this have to happen to me? I know I brought this upon myself but why does this world prolong my existence. There is nothing left for me here…nothing…_ With a trembling hand placed on his forehead he revelled in his emotions realising how pained and devastated he truly was. He was unhealable and terribly sick and the only merciful place for him was his own tomb in Korriban next to the apprentice he'd treasured like a daughter: Kaysa. She was the only one who seemed to understand his pain and what he was going through. He could talk to her about the troubles he had: Master and apprentice against the world and right now he would welcome her comfort but she was dead and he was hanging onto life. Drained and exhausted from the events of the trauma filled day the pureblood sith couldn't bear to look at the sickened form of himself in the glass as he walked slowly down the corridor to his private chamber, wheeling the bottle air behind him. Sometimes he felt like he was cursed, sometimes he felt like he had tainted family blood but the reality was he was very sick with the help of another dark lord and that soon he would be laid to rest. That would be a mercy for him. Yet his promise to keep away from the dark council would only be known to Thanaton and the other members of the dark council would come looking for him and when he was sitting back in his seat he couldn't bear to have the same thing happen again: Blood spurting down his face, not being able to breathe, choking, calling for help. Not wanting to be hindered any longer the dark lord slipped the piping off from around his neck and unhooked both of the slots of the tube between his upper lip and nose gently, knowing that he would probably fall the dead the instant he tried to get the device off him. Vowrawn flexed his jaw in grateful relief as even though he still looked ill at least he looked a little less weak and not as if he'd been dragged from an operation procedure. He tried to take in a breath of clean air but realised his neck was still broken and his hands were shaking. Why hadn't he listened to Vizla!? He wasn't a specialist; he didn't know how to get the air back into his lungs. Running out of time and vital air Vowrawn hurriedly connected the transparent piping to his face and hooked it round the back of his head hooking both the valves of the tube through his nose as relief caused through him when fresh clean air returned to his lungs and he lowered his head to the floor realising what a fool he'd been to try that stunt. Again another breath but less rushed, more controlled, deeper and calmer as the device set about filling his lungs with fresh oxygen every breath he took. But he realised could've died. Had Vizla seen that she would've scolded him dearly for doing so and why? Because she didn't want him to die…he was a sith pureblood…everyone wanted him to live…and at the end of the day life was all he had and that's why he kept on going no matter his sickness or the brutality that was thrown his way. All the dark lord's on the dark council apart from one thought Vowrawn's bravery was remarkable but just didn't let him know face to face but in each of their minds they thought it and Vowrawn knew he had their support. _No sith lady would ever want you…_ That insult flayed at his bone marrow as he realised with this device and the piping marring his lip how unattractive and how unorthodox it was. Tomorrow was the first session he would be returning to, to instruct rising acolytes on their trials. Most of them would come to the academy expecting to see a powerful, youthful Lord Vowrawn to teach them but instead they would get a sick, hindered one yet still strong since his will to survive had carried him this far. Still just him being there would be enough to inspire them but he wandered on what the acolytes might think on his condition. They might recoil in horror or sympathise, well in any case Vowrawn was going to try and get on with normal life even if it meant this life device was with him until death. Letting his mind be at rest but still thinking on the days ahead and this way of ill-health living, Darth Vowrawn walked slowly to conserve his energy knowing that at times putting up with this hindrance would be embarrassing, undignifying and painful but he would find a way to survive it. He was a dark lord of the sith…a sith pureblood…He always would…

The group of new blooded acolytes were waiting to be admitted to the entrance of the sith academy as the cruellest overseer on all of Korriban gathered them at the sacred stony steps to the academy. Some of them looked nervous, some of them looked weak or overconfident, six beings from all different species and backgrounds had come here with the hope of being Vowrawn's new apprentice or being of some use in his power circle but his present condition would not allow Vowrawn to have such a commitment as an apprentice, so perhaps another hand in his sphere of influence would have to do.

"I can't wait to meet the great Lord Vowrawn. He's such an inspiration of mine" The youngest of the acolytes harped in excitement, feeling nervous trepidation at the same time as two of them, a twi'lek and a kaleesh glared at her for speaking out of turn but the Overseer would soon straight that out.

"I've been training to serve a sith pureblood since I could walk, no one will stand in my way" Spoke the Twi'lek in basic as from behind them the cold hearted Overseer snapped in a vicious voice that would make a blood of any new Korriban initiate run cold

"Silence! All of you!" barked Overseer Harkun snapped sharply as all the acolytes fell into a line immediately, some still muttering to themselves others standing up straight waiting to obey orders from their strict tutor. "It is fortunate that Lord Vowrawn, a dark council member himself cannot be here to see you. The sight of you would probably make the dark lord sick." _As if he isn't enough already…_ Thought Harkun inwardly as the strongest force sensitive gave him inquisitive look but soon gave that up when he caught the Overseer's stony gaze. "You all know why you have been summoned here. Lord Vowrawn requires a student or a right hand in his sphere of influence. This is a great honour but why a dark council member would waste his time with you refuse is beyond me." Just as the Overseer was about to relay his instructions to the group he felt an incredible power in the force close to him and knew who was present but why was he not resting. This was very concerning. The dark lord of the sith Darth Vowrawn, limped to the entrance of the Korriban academy, oxygen bottle being pulled behind him, pipe lining his upper lip, trying to quirk a friendly smile but found the tube restricting his muscle movements. Horrified that the dark lord could do some serious damage to himself Harkun began to protest but Vowrawn was having nobody telling him he was ill. He knew that already.

"Lord Vowrawn you shouldn't be here. I have strict orders from the council that…" Harkun began but Vowrawn raised a pale hand cutting his words off from his throat

"I am no longer complied to do what the council tells me. I am here to see the new acolytes just arrived" Vowrawn explained in what he hoped was an authorize tone but it wasn't as much as he'd hoped since he had limited air with each breath and couldn't use his full voice.

"Of course my lord. I'll introduce you…" As Overseer and Dark Lord worked down the line of new students some of them looked at Vowrawn in confusion some in horror.

"Why does he look like that?"

"He was never ill before"

"Does he have to wear that thing?" Were some of the many questions being muttered down the line but Harkun heard them and snapped viciously knowing Vowrawn was going to probably choke him for their disobedience as he was responsible for them.

"Silence! You have no right to talk about a dark council member! Let alone how he is suffering. Lord Vowrawn is still powerful and could tear you apart without even having to…"

"Thank you Harkun" Vowrawn interrupted in his customary friendly, warm voice as he held up a hand for silence and the room obeyed immediately no matter how ill he was he was still a dark lord of the sith and what he said had to be obeyed, especially by his lessers. "Now of course you wouldn't have expected to see me like this. You have come at a most unfortunate time…" Vowrawn sighed pacing the line of acolytes, Harkun not wanting the dark lord to reveal his dying nature to them but what he was actually going to say wasn't going to hinder them…It was going to inspire them. Vowrawn paced the floor slowly, leaving his bottle where is was and just walking as far as the piping would allow him as he spoke, every acolyte now paying close attention. "But as I'm sure Harkun has already told you I am looking for someone to study in my sphere of influence. This will be a great opportunity for you to serve me and the sith order." He paused and stopped his movements to draw in a relieving breath before continuing realising perhaps standing still was the better approach. "You all have the same desire to seize the ultimate prize and when I was facing my trials I remembered the freedom and power of succeeding in my own name. I cut down and crushed all who opposed me and when you think of who you will serve you will do…the same" Vowrawn again ceased his flow of speech, a small set of coughs racking in his chest as he turned away doubling over in pain, Harkun stunned and concerned for the dark lord's health was at his side in an instant but the sith pureblood shook his head, feeling his breathing returning to normal as he straightened his spine to the height it would allow and gave a reassuring nod that the mild interruption had passed. Harkun admired the dark lord's bravery but knew he was not supposed to be here. If the inquisitors caught him here he would be put straight back into medical attention but maybe that's what that oxygen bottle was for: So that he could continue his studies and daily activities without having to remain stationary. Some of the acolytes gazed at the pureblood sith in genuine worry wondering if the dark lord had recovered but on student: The Kaleesh looked at him in disgust. This isn't what he'd pictured Darth Vowrawn to be like at all. All his time being trained to become sith wasted to train under a ill, dying sith lord who didn't have long to live.

"So you're not looking for an apprentice?" questioned the Kaleesh in disbelieve as Harkun glowered at him for his insolence knowing that even through his illness Darth Vowrawn could probably still crush his neck without effort but his condition made his loose his cruel streak, not wanting to cause anymore hurt to other people, just him suffering was enough. He remembered Thanaton frowning down at him for just surrounding to his condition but at the end of the day it made things easier, even the force couldn't help him recover. It could numb the pain and keep his heart beating until his lungs gave out but he would never fully heal.

"Silence slave scum! You do not speak to a dark lord of the sith unless he asks it. You are lucky Lord Vowrawn finds use for you. He is gracious enough to even be here. You should be appreciative that he is present to wish you to your death!" Harkun snapped attempting to put the young acolyte in his place but the horrified Kaleesh thought he could defy customs and rules already by showing his defiance. Vowrawn held up a hand to bring silence so that he could speak but the Kaleesh spoke first, glowering at Vowrawn with distain.

"I was never told about this! I came here to become a sith apprentice to the great lord Vowrawn himself! Not to be a slave to a sick dark lord who probably only has a year left in him!" Appalled by the insult and disobedience of the acolyte Harkun was about to bring him to his knees by force but before he could lay hands on him the Kaleesh was storming across the sands of Korriban leaving a shocked Harkun yet calm Vowrawn behind. Vowrawn's crimson eyes settled on him as if searching for an explanation but Harkun saw fit to beg for his life.

"My lord I apologise for his behaviour. He was the unsteady one of the bunch after all. No discipline, no respect. I'll get him back so he can apologist to you personally. This cannot stand!" Harkun growled, shaking his head as he bowed low to the pureblood dark council member but Vowrawn merely smiled and gazed out at the shadow of the sith trainee who had strode away in anger.

"I expected as much. It is a shock for all of you who didn't expect to see me like this and as I said you have come at a most unfortunate time. You were told stories of my power and heroism and you did not expect to see this form of sith lord greeting you. I am sorry for having deceived you but now that you know about what has happened we can be proper aquatinted" Vowrawn spoke in his usually friendly tone as Harkun, still brimming with anger and confusion just let the dark lord of the sith presume with his greeting of the acolytes.

"I am sorry to see you are not well my lord. You are an inspiration to me and my family and they send their wishes of strength and power in this troubled time for you. I hope you recover soon." Said the female human at the end of the line as Vowrawn shook the hands of each student wishing them good luck for the daunting process of the trials, knowing the only one of these acolytes would survive as week by week they would die until the strongest was left. That was, what was so purifying about the trials, that it weeded out the weak and unworthy and in the end only the strongest survived to become sith or work within the order. It uncustomary and unusual however to have a sith lord, particularly a dark lord of the sith and a dark council member greeting the acolytes before their trials. Vowrawn however knew he hadn't much time left on this world so wanted to make the most of it.

"I know your family young one, Alderann born and bred, part of House Panteer and loyal servants to our empire. Your family has served well and I honour their concern for me at this time. Welcome to Korriban young Lyra" Vowrawn spoke in his usual fatherly voice the young acolyte called Lyra bowing low at the hindered dark lord before her, honoured that he would know her family and her name. Again it was not usual for the dark lord to address to slaves by name but even in his illness Vowrawn's wisdom was never diminished.

"Thank you my lord. I only wish to see your swift recovery. It pains me to see you like this" Lyra replied spying the oxygen bottle by the dark lord's feet and knew not be able to breathe properly must be terrible for him

"Do not pity me young acolyte. Use all your strength to survive the trials. You and your powers are all that matter. I have had my glorious time on this world and soon you shall have yours" Vowrawn's compliment almost sent her into a state of disbelief but she held composure and bowed low at the waist, Vowrawn straightening up as he sought about going after the rebellious Kaleesh that had fled the scene not less than half an hour ago.

"Overseer…" rasped Vowrawn in a more serious tone as Harkun was at his side in an instant to carry out what ever command the dark lord requested

"Yes my lord"

"I shall find the Kaleesh and return him to you. He needs to realise that we need him and the academy of the sith needs him. The Shyracks don't need more hopeless meat to sate their hunger" Vowrawn explained, breathing deeply as Harkun just stared at the dark lord in shock and wanted to protest but Vowrawn had an answer ready.

"My lord you are a source of strength to us all but I will not allow you in your condition to be running after one pointless acolyte. He will only bring shame to the order if that is the way he speaks to a dark lord of the sith. He isn't worth your time or presence my lord" Harkun argued but Vowrawn in a calming gesture raised his right hand watching the other acolytes being dismissed setting foot for the first time into the bowels of the sith academy itself. Vowrawn sighed in recollection of the memory. He remembered when he was a young acolyte ready to face the trials and became a sith apprentice without conjunction's or effort. It was a glorious day for him as it would be for them.

"Encase you have forgotten Harkun I am still a dark lord of the sith and I do as I please. My death is long overdue and is immanent but I know why he is conflicted. He was deceived and it is my responsibility to explain what has happened" Vowrawn's voice was so level headed and so calming that for a moment Harkun scarcely knew how to respond but at the end of the day the dark lord would have to be obeyed. He didn't want Darth Thanaton to think he'd been defying sith customs again but when he saw who he was talking to he would probably be dead anyway. The Overseer didn't know about the political conflicts between the members of the dark council and wanted it to stay that way, for dark side lore was to be upheld by the highest in that position.

"Very well my lord but I do have strict orders from the inquisitors for you to be on bed rest but if that is what you desire then I am not the one to oppose you" Harkun relented showing customary respect to the ill sith lord before Vowrawn nodded, grateful for his understanding and letting him get on with his life without reminding him how sick he was. "Shall you need my assistance my lord?" Harkun asked concerned about the dark lord carrying his air bottle around with him but realised the sith lord could wheel it behind him.

"That won't be necessary Overseer. I can sense his presence in the tomb of Naga Sadow I shall find him there"

"As I said my lord you may go after him, but that is not the place for…"

"For my condition…I know" Vowrawn sighed in boredom as hearing that phrase again and again was getting to the point where it was beginning to sour his gentle disposition

"Yes my lord of course but do as you must" Harkun rectified the situation as Vowrawn nodded thankful for letting him proceed with this task as he strode slowly away from the academy, Harkun watching on in genuine concern as the plagued dark lord disappeared among the dunes that blanketed Korriban's ground.

"May the force be with you Lord Vowrawn. May it guide you back to us" Harkun thought inwardly as from out of nowhere another dark council member dashed into view, this time the powerful figure of Darth Vengean clad in his customary robes of dark maroon and gold as Harkun in genuine astonishment bowed low at the waist. Did the most powerful sith in the galaxy have nothing better to do than to be meeting a group of lowly acolytes? What was going on around here? "My lord what a pleasant surprise"

"Spare me the pleasantries Overseer. Now where is Lord Vowrawn? He is not in his medical chamber like he was instructed. His condition is fatal and I expect you know that. The entire dark council has been searching for him and we are all concerned for his health" Vengean glowered as unlike Vowrawn the powerful dark lord wasn't ill, he was at the height of his power and very much pure in purpose as he towered over the Overseer who by this point knew the game was up. If he attempted to lie he would be crushed as the dark lord would see right through him, if he told him where the pureblood was he would deemed responsible. He did however try to stop the dark lord but he wouldn't listen to him and was merely obeying orders.

"I warned him! I tried to stop him but he's…" Harkun found his throat so dry that for a moment his words snapped off unfinished before he saw the dark lord's chest puff in anger, his companion and fellow dark council member Darth Ravage gliding down the steps of the academy to meet with him. Why were the dark council getting involved? And then Harkun realised Vowrawn was a sith pureblood and his life was to be protected at all costs. Despite him dying the other dark council members needed him alive so they could pay their final respects to him, but a storm was brewing on the horizon and if that struck Vowrawn would not survive the night in his condition.

"Where's Lord Vowrawn?!" snapped Ravage coldly as Vengean replied explaining that he had already asked that question but knew he had to tell them the truth but this wasn't his fault, none of this was. He had tried to stop him.

"I tried to stop him like I said! We had an acolyte who has defected and Lord Vowrawn has gone to search for him" Harkun shrunk back as he saw both dark lords' expressions turn into evident fury. The fair faced Ravage stormed towards him and gripped the front of training suit, anger flaring in his eyes, muscles of his jaw tense in anger.

"You tried to stop him! Well where is he?!" Ravage seethed in fury as Vengean strode up beside him and gestured to his fellow dark council member to release the terrified overseer. Reluctantly Ravage complied as Harkun backed up hastily the two of the twelve most powerful sith in the order glowered at him for an explanation.

"My lord's please I did try to warn him. I told him it was against orders and he didn't listen he's…" Harkun's confidence fading away with every breath he took as he crumbled beneath the frightening visages of the two dark lord's towering before him, Ravage hands on his hips narrowing his eyes in a dangerous fashion and Vengean clicking the muscles in his neck knowing they could get the truth by brutality let alone force suggestion.

"Out there?!" Ravage gawped in disbelief seeing the storm closing in and knowing that they would have to search for him "He's weak enough as it is! You could've stopped him!"

"He's a sith pureblood! I cannot just deny his orders. So now I'm to be killed for obeying my superiors! This isn't one of Thanaton's made up laws is it?!" Harkun growled standing up for himself now as he knew in his heart of hearts he hadn't done anything wrong and merely it was his duty to Vowrawn that allowed him to pursue his wishes.

"No Overseer. We are not going to kill you. It's not worth our time" snorted Vengean folding his arms across his chest as Ravage looked up at him in annoyance, his face turning to a disappointed expression.

"We're not?" Ravage growled wanting nothing more than to see that useless Overseer being torn apart by his abilities in the force

"No Lord Ravage. Finding Lord Vowrawn is our first priority. There's been a change in plan" Vengean stated as the look in Ravage's eyes turned bitter glaring at Harkun not expecting his fellow dark council member to play the peacemaker for it was usual Vengean who wasn't the mediator he was the instigator. The sith lord resplendent in his usual crimson robes tapped his foot on the floor out of restrained impatience sighing in annoyance.

"But that was the best part! I was looking forward to that!" Ravage almost whined like a petulant child who hadn't gotten his own way but Vengean glowered at him and that was all it needed for the dark council member to stay his tongue. "Can't we just have one little drop of blood?" Pleaded Ravage like a hungry Tukata who hadn't had a decent meal in weeks but Vengean shot him a deadly glare and knew he wouldn't get his wish.

"My lord's please. If I told you were Vowrawn went you won't kill me will you?" Harkun begged but Vengean shook his head knowing that Harkun had done his duty as disobeying Vowrawn would've been the more serious offence.

"No of course we won't" sighed Ravage sarcastically who had enough with playing Vengean's games but Vengean was deadly serious and having already had his neck crushed once before he wouldn't want it to be so again especially in the hands of Darth Baras' master.

"Ravage…I meant it!" growled Vengean coldly as he stood to his full height beside Ravage and his height, powerful upper body and looming shadow was enough to still Ravage's lust for blood for now. "Now where is Lord Vowrawn?" Vengean spoke, trying to regain some calm back into his voice so as to handle the situation as with every minute their pureblood companion was probably choking on his own blood dying in the Shyrack infested tomb of Naga Sadow.

"He went into the tomb of…" Harkun took in a breath but will Ravage's fiery eyes on him let it out slowly "Naga Sadow. He went after a rebellious Kaleesh and I tried to reason with him but the end I had to obey him. Please make sure he returns safely for I greatly fear even with the strength he has left he will not last long in these conditions" The two dark lord's pondered the situation for a moment before Vengean nodded curtly striding quickly from the academy leaving Ravage to follow on shortly at his side. The Overseer just hoped that with all he had witnessed today that the pureblood could survive the night, after all he couldn't go to the grave just yet. His life was treasured by the sith order and always would be. A chilled zephyr swept through the halls of the academy as Harkun retreated to the shelter of the arrival hangar sensing a vicious storm was going to settle on Korriban tonight and only hoped the two powerful dark council members would return with an alive Vowrawn by their sides. Two dark lords of the sith would surely return successful.

Sensing the storm the pureblood pushed onward through the complex, labyrthine tombs of Naga Sadow called the acolyte's name waiting for an answer but none came. He needed to find him, to reason with him and to tell him the truth and perhaps he would return to the academy. If not tradition stated he would be killed and there had been enough blood spilt today, not so much his own but the conflict between the sith empire and the galactic republic. _This war must end…_ Vowrawn thought in the depths of his pained being as he sensed the spirit of Naga Sadow himself whispering to him…or was it warning him? Perhaps he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway whatever the situation Vowrawn was going to succeed but he didn't realise he wasn't his former self anymore. He attempted to do the things he would've found effortless in his healthy, younger self but since he was physical decorating with his condition he was hindered to what he could achieve but refused to accept it. His oxygen bottle wheeled behind him on the stone floor as he paused to gather some energy for the moment, placing a hand on his forehead re-gathering his strength. Just as he was about to set off deeper into the tomb, authoritive footsteps clacked on the stone and he knew members of the dark council were coming to look for him. He sensed their powerful aura's and knew immediately who it was. _Ravage and Vengean…_ Thought Vowrawn in distain as he moved as quietly and as quickly as possible to avoid detection, but his lack of air again brought him to a regular stop… _At this hour of the night…But why?_ Their voices were agitated and certainly not friendly and Vowrawn thought that disobeying the inquisitor's instructions was going to make this more painful than it already was. Harkun had been dutiful and respectful to him by letting him go but he was a shadow of his former self and yet couldn't come to terms with it. Every day that passed by he lost a little bit more strength as it was sapped from him from his lack of breathing properly and soon he would realise he was not the sith he once was, but it was painful and humiliating to admit that and he refused to admit it…yet.

"Why can't Lord Vowrawn just obey one simple instruction?" Ravage growled in irritance as they should be discussing power plays and political uprisings in the sith empire, not recovering some pureblood sith who thought it for his own good to disobey the academies healers. "This is not our responsibility"

"Actually it is Lord Ravage. He is a pureblood lord of the sith and we must protect him at all costs. He needs are support and protection more than ever. He is not the sith he used to be. It is the hard cold truth he must accept. He is weak and dying and needs to be in the best care before his death…" The resonance of the stone passages of the tomb carried Vengean's words and Vowrawn felt a sharp pain rise through his chest. That remark hurt him close to the bone as hiding behind a towering stone pillar in one of the burial chambers he tried to supress the pain by calling on the force but he knew his presence no matter how changed was still going to be gleaned by the two dark lords who were highly alert with every strand of the dark side and knew how to catch someone no matter how much they wanted to hide. _Weak…When have I ever been weak…You underestimate my strength and you always have…Even through death I have strength you could never…_ The thought snapped off as he didn't want them to see him like this so attempted to move forward to continue the search but a racking of coughs ensued from his chest and he covered his mouth to attempt to muffle the sound but the walls reverberated the sound to the prying ears of the dark council members as he keeled over in pain untangling his life support line before he tripped over it as the air was caught in his throat and it was becoming difficult to resume his normal breathing pattern.

"Vowrawn? We know you're here" Ravage spoke calmly as they thought better to coax him to reveal himself rather than to force him. As any nerve rendering causes in his condition may cause him great pain. The pureblood tried to remain silent but gazed in horror as through another cough blood stained his hand, blood coating his skin as the stone around him was already flecked with the dark lord's life fluid. Hating seeing his own blood he growled in defiance pulling the oxygen bottle close to him and crouching down, knees pulled up to his chest as he waited for the dark lord's to find him. The game was up and it was better he came quietly rather than making a protest but deep inside him the shadow of his former self burned and he wasn't going to give up, not now not yet.

"Lord Vowrawn this isn't fair on everyone who tries to protect you and help you. You need to come back to the academy with us. You will not survive out here." As Vengean turned a sharp left in the passage he stopped, as he and his fellow dark council member saw blood caking the stone and realised his condition was becoming worse. This wasn't the blood of a fallen acolyte. Vengean knelt down and examined the trail of crimson flecks before turning to Ravage who was standing above him, nodding in clarification. _The blood of a sith…Lord Vowrawn is here…_ Before Vowrawn could attempt to shield himself further the strong forms of Ravage and Vengean swept round the bend in the corridor both their facial expressions changing to ones of horror and shock as they saw the pureblood lord of the sith, kneeled over, breaths racking in his lungs, oxygen bottle by his side, blood soaking through the front of his robes from his mouth. Head lowered he refused to look up at them, for shame of them scolding his weakness but Ravage's cold voice cut through the stony silence. He'd had enough of Vowrawn pretending all was well. Why couldn't he just obey the orders for his own health and safety?

"Lord Vowrawn, you were told to stay in bed rest at the academy. You are very sick and shouldn't be wondering around without…" Vowrawn shot him a vicious look, his bloodshot eyes rimmed with tears as soon after he pressed his forehead to his knees breathing rapidly which he knew was going to put his life in danger.

"What just because of my condition?!" Vowrawn snapped in a frigid whisper as he refused to look at the two powerful dark lords' above him, afraid he would be jealous if he saw these two sith lord's in the height of their power and his was fading away along with his life. "I don't need someone telling me what I can and cannot do. I am sick of being told every day…every single day I am dying. I know! I know that for a fact but if would be so relieving to go a day without hearing it!" Vowrawn rasped in his chest as Ravage looked down at him with what might have been a pitying look in his eyes and Vengean kneeling down beside him gesturing for him to take his aid but Vowrawn glowered at him.

"Lord Vowrawn! We care about you! We all do. If we didn't we would lie to you and say all is well but it isn't! Sometimes the truth is the worst thing of all but you have to accept it. You cannot just keep thinking you are who you once were. You cannot keep living like this. You have to accept the truth and live according to that truth. You need to come back to the academy with us before the storm sets in" Vengean was now starting to panic was Vowrawn was so traumatised he showed little or no signs of cooperating and things were becoming desperate as if the storm hit now the two dark lord's would survive but Vowrawn wouldn't.

"What truth?! I don't know what you're talking about!" Vowrawn cried out suddenly lifting his braced neck to see Ravage's concerned eyes now blinking at him in a reptilian fashion. Vengean lost all sense of calm and rose his voice and knew in essence this was going to hurt him more but all he wanted was for him to realise the truth and to spend the last few years of his life or however long he had left in a calm and collective manner, with no worries or stressed to plague his already scarred mind.

"Your illness Lord Vowrawn. It has begun to affect your mind and take away your sense! Please listen to us we are here to help you pureblood!" Vengean shouted as Ravage nodded in agreement not being able to stand Vowrawn defend himself anymore and wanting to get him back to the academy as soon as possible. Vowrawn glowered at him. He hated being referred to in that derogatory manner and it ran cold like an ice river through his veins and he still tried to protest not budging an inch, not wanting them to laugh at the pipe that connected him to his life support bottle.

"Do not call me pureblood! Ever!" Vowrawn hissed in a threatening whisper as blood dripped from his nose, staining the front of his robes but Vengean had, had enough and said the truth, cold and cruel but it needed to be said. Calling a pureblood sith simply by their title was extremely offensive and Vowrawn was prepared even in his illness to vocalize this.

"You are not who you used to be! You pretend that you can still live like you're used to. You are not the sith you once were. You cannot live the life you used to. You are sick and need to spend the last few years of your life resting so we can see you at peace. You are coming with us Lord Vowrawn! You have the right to die with honour" Hearing enough about his death Vowrawn didn't even respond but began to struggle as Vengean and Ravage both took hold of one of Vowrawn's arms , Vengean picking up the oxygen bottle and Ravage holding the cable so as not to snap it.

"Don't touch me!" Vowrawn cried out in pain as the two dark lord's began to carry him from the chamber "If I can die with honour then you'd respect my decision to stay out here!"

"No my lord, that we cannot allow. You shall have the right to die with the honour that every pureblood has, with quiet and respect. The inquisitors shall see to you when we arrive back at the academy and that is where you shall be staying where we can keep an eye on you" Ravage intoned sharply as Vowrawn struggled in their grip, but not for very long as his struggling was causing him to run out of breath and that would surely mean his death so through all the blood, breathlessness and agony he went limp in their holds and decided his life was more important than staying out here in the cold of night and more importantly he wanted to live. He'd failed to find the acolyte and reason with him but perhaps persuading him about his condition was out of his hands, after all none of the students had expected to see the dark lord in such a state of sickness, the see through tube across his upper lip heightening the appearance of his illness.

"I didn't want to hurt him like that but he just didn't understand" Vengean scolded himself for being too harsh on their fellow sick dark council member but Ravage shook his head as they helped Vowrawn with care back towards the sith academy as it began to rain the storm closing in but they were going to make it to the shelter of the hallowed building the bloodied, frail form of the sith pureblood in their arms.

"Vengean you did the right thing, there was nothing else you could've done" Ravage stated knowing his fellow dark council member was obviously conflicted about carrying the dark lord in his sickened state but his loss of consciousness made the transition smoother. As they supported him up the steps of the academy Overseer Harkun had been waiting for the return of the pureblood sith to teach the new acolyte a lesson but gazed at the bloodied, pale skinned dark lord in concern as without even answering the overseer's questioned the two dark council members carried the dark lord to his private medical chamber wanting to provide him with the best possible chance to regain his strength. They hoped they could make it in time.

Morning dawned on Korriban, the bright sun blazing through the twin windows that provided the observer with a stunning, breath-taking view of the sith holy world. A lavish balcony allowed the owner to walk out to one of the highest points of the sith academy to see the tombs and burial grounds in all their glory. Having accepted his fate and realising what was happening to him the pureblood dark council member rested his arms on the edge of the balcony, leaning on the cold stone, staring straight ahead of him his breathing even and slow. He wanted the last few months of his life to himself, to be allowed to die without implications of distractions: Just his mind and his thoughts. The quiet of the day was almost bliss to his ears as he closed his blood coloured eyes feeling the light breeze brush across his face. No political conflicts, disagreements or that Darth Thanaton could find him here. For the first time in many months he had himself solely to himself and it soothed his distress, to know he was dying but in a quiet, calm way lifted a weight from his heart. The dark lord wore a solemn, docile expression on his face, his muscles relaxed and he was very approachable at this time. Vengean had made him realise that his illness was irreversible and in order to preserve his right to die with honour and to accept the truth. He was no longer the sith he was all those years ago and now his condition had caught up with him he'd decided to spend all his days in solitude, calm and away from the hectic stresses and strains of the sith empire. It was best for his conscience that it remained that way. It took a lot of the pain and suffering from his mind as he contemplated on the long and fulfilling life he'd had and all his achievements, the most important one of which was becoming a dark council member and building his own power base. That was when Vowrawn was young, full of life and only just discovering his power but to look back upon his many successes in his contribution to the sith order made him smile not recoil in reliving the memories. A familiar female voice broke him from his trance but he welcomed her into his presence, after all she had been loyal to him through this time of immense sadness for him so he treasured her company. She could tell he was in deep thought, his complex mind trying to let go of everything so it was just him, him and the galaxy so he could die without implications or troubles. Darth Hadra enrobed in crimson and a phoenix shade of yellow walked slowly out onto the lavish balcony to approach him, wary that he might be in some form of pain but Vowrawn's essence was calm, the friendly spirit of his former self still living on through the diminishing state of his body. His warm, cheerful hearted nature was what most of the students in the academy loved most about him, the fact that he would never raise his voice or lose his temper but mainly would inspire those around him to attempt more to succeed. Instead of using anger Vowrawn used perseverance and cunning and that was what had made him such a success and power in the sith order, his pure blood automatically gaining him respect.

"I wished to possess one of these chambers when I first came here. The view is beautiful" Hadra remarked her voice a gentle whisper as she waited for her fellow dark council member to respond.

"Persevere and one day you will Lord Hadra. You didn't need to interrupt your busy schedule to see me. But I am grateful for some company" The pureblood dark lord admitted solemnly, his friendly low tone making her feel she was accepted into his presence as she walked up beside him and slipped a soft hand onto his shoulder, concerned as she could feel the frail bone beneath the robe and realised how fatal his condition had become.

"Lord Vowrawn I didn't realise how…" Hadra began but Vowrawn knew what she was going to address him about so he spoke for her.

"How fatal my condition is? I've been told many a time" Sighed Vowrawn, still keeping the blank expression on his face but relishing the company of his old friend and the best view Korriban had to offer. If he could die like this, seeing his homeland in its glory and have painlessly breathe his last it would be a honourable death indeed. "There was nothing anybody could've done. Not even you, loyal and powerful Hadra. The one being who has truly protected me and been a true friend. Even you could not have saved me for my condition was malignant and there is no form of cure even the force can provide. You did all that you could and stood by me and…" Vowrawn paused giving the horizon his attention as the silence that blanketed Korriban was almost beautiful, no untainted and pure, a quietness that enveloped him like a warming shroud and comforted his every pain and worry and he just wanted to drift away with it. "That's all that matters. Now then…" Vowrawn raised his voice a pitch above his present speaking tone wanting to improve the mood of the conversation leaning on the balcony for support as he still looked out towards the sky line, the breeze tousling his dark hair. "I see my sphere of influence will need upholding once I am away. Perhaps you can do my job for me" Vowrawn laughed light heartedly as in a state of surprise Hadra smiled fondly. He was making his own death into something spritely and comical… _Truly a painless and noble way to think about it…_ She thought inwardly as he called dying "being away" as in to say one day I might come back. Through all the pain, all the suffering he'd endured at the end of each day Vowrawn always wore a smile, not so much a smile of happiness but a gesture to say that I have repelled all of life's tortures and I am still standing with a grin on my face. His optimistic and positive attitude was what had made him so powerful and what was sustaining his survival now.

"I am not good with numbers Lord Vowrawn you know that" Hadra chuckled in spite of herself knowing that despite his condition he was being cheerful and optimistic and that was enough to make her smile to see her happy as she watched a happy glint dance in his eyes.

"It would just take a steady mind and patience, something which you possess in abundance Lord Hadra" Vowrawn reminded her, his confidence in her not misplaced but found these small coughing fits to be irritating, placing a hand over his mouth blood trickling over his chin as his breathing got caught in his lungs. Hadra in panic knelt down to the oxygen bottle beside him and attempted to cut off the supply for a moment to steady his breathing but the coughing died away to a faint splutter and then to silence. Hadra sighed in relief as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked at the oxygen bottle in its holder in interest.

"So do you actually have to carry that around with you?" Hadra asked in a pitying tone, leaning over to see the pipe lining Vowrawn's upper lip wondering how he felt having to wear such a hindering device but the pureblood just nodded using the familiarity of the device to his advantage.

"It's not so much a hindrance Hadra. After all one gets used to these things" Vowrawn sighed as Hadra stared at him for a long moment, yellow eyes swimming with some form of sympathy trying to bite back the tears as the enormity of the situation suddenly hit home close to her heart and suddenly without warning she became a like a frightened child flinging her arms around him screwing her eyes shut not wanting to cry in front of him. Stunned and now winded as she'd knocked the breath out of him the collective pureblood didn't know what to say for a moment but realised why she was upset. She'd gazed upon the device for too long and now saw it as a mark of his death, his permanent injuries, the scar on his beautiful facial features. Sith purebloods were beautiful creatures, their ancestors, their faces sculptured perfectly to embody the true strength of the dark side but now seeing the one before her, one of a great friend scarred and flecked with blood, it hurt her deeply until she had to speak and say how she felt.

"I just don't realise what it's like. You must be in such pain, every day an effort and another task for you to complete and no one seems to realise what you are going through. If only I could help you…" Hadra cried burying her face in the front of his thick crimson and silver robes before he replied his tone gentle and comforting bringing her back to her senses.

"You've helped me all that you can Hadra and that's all I could ever ask for. You are a truly loyal companion and I would have no one else at my side to guide me through the last months of my life. I should be apologising to you Lord Hadra, you shouldn't have to see me like this" Vowrawn smiled at her, the plastic wire winding around his upper lip and down to the oxygen bottle moving as the gesture of happiness confused her.

"It's just you look…so pained…so hurt…scarred for life. How can you be happy? How can you laugh at death in the face and just brush it away and be so jovial about it. I don't understand" Hadra sniffled confused as she examined the scars on his face, the dried blood on his skin and the transparent tube which fed air through his nose, keeping him alive but something about that device was unnatural, not right, a machination of humans and not the force but it was aiding him and allowing him to live so she permitted such a contraption, particularly as it was aiding her friend.

"I learnt some time ago young Hadra that you must face your own battles in life. You cannot run away and hide from them. If I were to be pessimistic about my death and to think all is lost for me I will die unfulfilled with without a sense of integrity" the sith pureblood paused seeing Hadra hanging onto his every word before engaging her to listen to him with a urgency she'd never seen him speak with before. He hoped she would learn from this. "Even if you are told you are dying you still have time. And in this time you must take all the challenges life can throw your way and succeed. I have lived a fulfilling, prosperous life here on Korriban and I'd have it no other way. I wanted to honour my family and myself and bring stability back to the sith order. If I die with purpose, knowing I have tried my upmost best then I shall be happy and I will never stop smiling. Putting on a brave face is what gets me through the pain and troubles I suffer every day. Perhaps you should try…A smile would brighten up that wonderful face of yours." Stunned at his inspirational words but not sure if she could muster it she looked down at the floor, eyes brimming with tears as he urged her to try. A small smile quirked across her face before she blushed bright red out of embarrassment but Vowrawn commended her for trying.

"I can see what you mean. It is quite soothing" Hadra admitted as she pulled away from him allowing him to regain his normal breathing, realising she'd shocked him slightly when she'd leapt towards him.

"If you practice a little every day as I did you will learn to use it on a daily basis. Just putting on a smile for a short time each day allowed me to ignore my pain and remain focused and calm. That way I can spend the rest of my days towards my imminent death happy and finally having found the place where I am most satisfied within myself: Here at home, with all the people who have supported me and to die among the people I fought for. My body may die but my soul shall live on and if you call on the force I shall be there whenever you need me." These words were so full of promise and truth that Hadra felt a welcoming warmth rise up through her chest as she leaned in close listening to his heartbeat pulsing through her head but sadly the beat was weak and soft but still the dark lord was vibrant and positive even through the saddest of times and that's what she admired him for, his bravery and his courage.

"I shall miss you Lord Vowrawn, we all shall miss you. Never forget where you truly came from"

"How could I forget my time here? Korriban is my home and soon I shall be buried in its sacred ground and truly be at rest and I know you shall be at my side to guide me to that place" Vowrawn assured her as she nodded still stunned at his pure willpower and strength in the mind to allow himself to look on death like it was a mere factor in life's continuous circle and she knew he was right…The great Lord Vowrawn was always right.

"Yes my lord I shall be there. How could I not be?" Hadra comforted him in a soothing voice as she stepped away from him and knowing that he probably wanted to spend the rest of day in the calming aura of his own presence and being at one with the living force and the sacred backdrop of Korriban around him. She pitied him for the fact that the air was so clean and fresh, purged of all toxins and yet he could not breath it through to his lungs living on the artificial air from that bottle. It hurt her to see the dark lord not being able to enjoy the simple pleasures in life like a clean breath of fresh air from its natural source but she honoured him for his strength and bravery and she would mention how much of an inspiration he'd been to her at the hour of his death.

"Thank you Lord Hadra, for everything. You are a great support to me and replace a loyal apprentice anyway. Thank you…" Vowrawn smiled at her as Hadra bowed low at the waist and returned the friendly smile, sweeping from the balcony leaving the sick, yet satisfied dark lord at one with himself.

Vowrawn ran a hand across the plastic wiring that was sustaining his life and lowered his head, resuming his contemplating stance over the railing. It was too late to alter his destiny now as he only had a few more canisters of oxygen left and once they were all used up as his neck would no longer heal he would die. Having seen the device as a plague on his skin and his body he now saw it as a lifesaving machine which had prolonged his life way beyond what the force might have achieved. Still he wouldn't put technology above the mysteries and finalities of the force, that was his guider, his true power and he would become one with it when it was time for him to depart this world…which would be sadly soon. Vowrawn took a deep, clean breath and stood facing Korriban's grand skyline, his red eyes sparkling with positivity as he wheeled his oxygen bottle beside him looking upon his homeland. It was soon time to leave this world but perhaps he would return to it and walk once more upon the coveted earth of Korriban. Yes he was dying but it was going to be peaceful, painless death and a satisfying one where a sith could go to his well-earned eternal sleep knowing he has lived his life to the full and tried his best. Vowrawn had done more than that…he had surpassed that. Soon he would be sleeping with all the powerful entities such as Naga Sadow and Marka Ragnos and he would be honoured to be in their presence. His breathing remained thoughtful and slow, finding the place within himself where he revelled in the calm of his being and aimed to stay there. He had trained himself to not feel death. And if this is how pleasant it felt to drift away into sleep then it was good, very good indeed. Vowrawn felt his breathing device hooked into his nose then looked again onto the horizon. It had been an extraordinary life, to become a dark lord of the sith. It was indeed a life worth considering if you had the time and power. Vowrawn had lived that life and it was worth it…all the more worth it as he was born on Korriban. He continued to stare at the skyline at one with himself, at peace having accepted the truth and now ready to live the last few months of his life hindered but nevertheless was ready. Korriban spoke to him, the wind started a conversation and he whispered back. Imminent death had never felt so comforting, so purifying and no matter what happened thereafter at least he would die on familiar soil. He would be buried at home, the place he was born. Pure, welcoming, powerful Korriban. Death was all of a sudden a reward for having lived with such purpose. Death smiled on him and he smiled back and he would keep on smiling even to his last breath…Lord Vowrawn would keep on smiling.

(Continuation Story VI: Death of a Dark Lord. Darth Vowrawn rests in his private chambers. Thanaton shows up to goad him to pain him. Vowrawn with his docile nature and wanting to be at rest in his illness doesn't react and no matter how vicious Thanaton's insults are. The dark lord furious leaves as he is unable to break Vowrawn's resistance and the dark lord returns to his sleep.)


End file.
